Hurt marriage
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa menjabarkan betapa perih dan sakitnya hati saat mengetahui pasangan mengkhianati janji suci pernikahan./Meski salah-satu dari mereka mau memaafkan kesalahan, apakah kehidupan rumah tangganya kembali baik-baik saja?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan. Reques dari temen yang katanya terinspirasi dengan artikel di media.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek'**

Sakura memasuki kamar, tak lupa menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Wanita itu terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya sembari iris hijau teduhnya menatap sedih pria yang terbaring di ranjang memunggunginya dengan napas yang teratur. Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan pelan takut membangunkan sang suami yang sepertinya sudah tidur, wanita bersurai pink itu melangkah menghampiri meja riasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang tampak menyedihkan. Ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di paha. Selalu seperti ini, Sakura selalu mendapati Sasuke yang langsung tidur sepulang dari kantor atau pun sepulang dia dari luar kota karena pekerjaan. Ia merasa kehilangan sosok suami yang dulu selalu memberinya ciuman dan pelukan ketika pria itu tiba di rumah. Sasuke berubah, dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu yang selalu memperhatikannya dan Sakura tahu semua itu karena dirinya.

Hukuman dari apa yang sudah Ia lakukan pada Sasuke dengan menodai rumah tangga mereka yang nyaris kandas. Berselingkuh dengan pria lain dengan statusmu yang masih istri sah. Meski Sasuke dengan besar hati sudah memaafkannya, tapi Sakura yakin dalam hati suaminya itu belum rela menerimanya, terlihat dari perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya pasca terbongkarnya hubungan terlarangnya dengan pria lain. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Pasti sulit bagi Sasuke yang harus menerima dan memaafkannya yang jelas-jelas sudah menghianati cintanya. Selain itu, sosok putri mereka lah yang menjadi momok utama sang suami rela memaafkan sang istri.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya. Selalu seperti ini pula dirinya menangis saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini enggan berbagi cerita dengannya. Mengabaikannya. Suaminya berubah menjadi pria dingin yang irit bicara. Sasuke hanya berbicara jika perlu, selebihnya pria itu memilih menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura tahu Ia sudah melakukan hal fatal untuk kehidupan rumah tangganya dan Ia sangat menyesal. Namun, wanita sangat bersyukur dengan kebesaran hati Sasuke yang mau memaafkan kelakuan tak bermoralnya dan sekali lagi Sakura sangat sangat menyesalinya.

Setahun berlalu dan yang selalu Ia pikirkan dan kerap kali mengusiknya ialah tak bisakah Sasuke memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?

Sasuke memang memaafkannya namun itu semata untuk buah hati mereka, Uchiha Sarada yang tentu masih membutuhkan figur seorang Ibu. Dan sampai detik ini pun hubungan mereka datar-datar saja, tak ada kehangatan yang dulu sempat Ia rasakan. Inilah hukuman nyata dari Tuhan untuknya karena sudah menodai kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dan yah ... Sakura pasrah, Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi seorang istri yang baik namun tetap tak membuat Sasuke kembali padanya. Sakura tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar Sasuke melihatnya, menerimanya dengan ketulusan hati pria itu.

.

Jari jemari Sakura bergerak menghapus air matanya sebelum dirinya beranjak dan melangkah ke sisi ranjang satunya untuk merebahkan badannya. Menyingkap selimut, mengikuti posisi tidur Sasuke yang tidur memunggungi. Sepasang suami istri yang saling memunggungi dalam satu ranjang, dan itu sudah berlangsung setahun ini.

Keheningan melanda atmosfer kamar yang lampu tidurnya sudah Sakura matikan.

"Sarada sudah tidur, "

Sakura membuka matanya cepat dan hampir saja menjerit saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang yang sayangnya tak dilakukan juga oleh Sasuke. Pria itu masih dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Ya. Kau masih bangun? "

" ... "

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari Sasuke dan Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, tentu saja Sasuke tak akan menanggapi basa-basinya, pria itu hanya menanyakan perihal putrinya. Tak ambil pusing, Sakura memilih menutup kedua matanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya sebelum suara Sasuke sekali lagi membuat kedua matanya kembali terbuka.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? " tanya Sasuke ambigu. Sakura merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi telentang dan melirik punggung Sasuke. "Apa? " ucapnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan kemudian menekuk salah-satu lengannya, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Berhentilah menangis. "

Sakura berjengit mendengarnya. Detak jantungnya seketika berdetak cepat. 'Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke, apa dia tau saat Ia menangis tadi? ' batinnya.

"Berhentilah menangisi kesalahanmu. Bukankah aku sudah memaafkanmu ... "

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum bersua, "Kau ... tau? " ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Aa. Beberapakali aku melihatmu menangis di tengah malam ... seperti tadi. "

Sakura bungkam. Jadi benar, Sasuke tahu jika disetiap malam Ia menangis, menangisi kesalahannya. Tapi, kenapa pria itu tak mencoba menenangkaannya, memeluknya dan menguatkannya seperti yang pria itu lakukan dulu jika Ia bersedih. Kenapa Sasuke membiarkannya menangis jika pria itu jelas-jelas tahu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bukan? Jadi, berhentialah menangis karena - "

"Bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini lagi?! " potong Sakura cepat.

"Kembalilah tidur. " ucap Sakura datar. Sakura tahu, tak ada artinya bila Ia mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sudah jelas jika pria itu sudah berubah dengan membiarkannya menangis di tengah malam tanpa mau tahu untuk mencoba berbagi kesedihannya. Dan Sakura cukup tahu diri. Ia menyerah, menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke kembali padanya karena pria itu juga tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bos properti di perusahaan yang susah payah dirintisnya. Ia menikah dengan Sakura dan mereka dikaruniai putri cantik berusia 3th bernama Uchiha Sarada. Sakura sendiri bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan pakaian. Akan tetapi, sejak melahirkan Sarada, Sakura memilih resign dari pekerjaannya karena ingin fokus merawat baby. Namun karena atasannya sangat menggantungkan dan mempercayakan pekerjaan Sakura, istri Uchiha Sasuke itu diminta datang ke kantor setidaknya dua kali setiap pekannya.

Waktu itu Sasuke mengijinkannya dengan catatan anak lebih diprioritaskan dan mengatakan pada atasan Sakura agar segera mencari pengganti istrinya. Hubungan Sasuke dengan atasan Sakura yang diketahui bernama Shimura Sai dan istrinya, Shion berjalan dengan baik.

Hingga entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Shion mendatangi Sasuke di kantornya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu menyampaikan bahwa suaminya dan istri Sasuke sering kepergok jalan berdua dengan kata lain mereka 'berselingkuh'.

Kaget? Tentu saja Ia kaget. Pikiran negatif tentang Sakura belakangan ini menjadi kenyataan. Luluh hancur sudah hati dan perasaan Sasuke, apalagi ketika Shion memperlihatkan bukti beberapa foto Sakura dan Sai tengah bedua di beberapa tempat yang berhasil diabadikan oleh orang suruhan Shion. Shion tahu suaminya berselingkuh dengan Sakura karena menyadari tingkah aneh dari Sai dan Sakura. Hati Sasuke sakit saat membaca chat keduanya yang benar-benar tak terlihat sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

Seminggu kemudian Sasuke memanggil Sakura dan menyuruh Shion dan suaminya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Mendudukan mereka untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Hadir pula Konan, kakak ipar Sasuke sebagai saksi. Dengan bukti beberapa foto Sai dan Sakura dan juga chat mereka berdua, mereka pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan akhirnya mengakuinya bahwa mereka memang berselingkuh.

Sakura menangis terus menerus karena terbongkarnya kasus ini. Wanita itu bersujud dan meminta maaf di kaki Sasuke di hadapan mereka dan mengaku bersalah. Sakura mengaku bahwa hal itu dilakukan karena berada di bawah tekanan Sai yang tergila-gila padanya dan mengancam akan melakukan hal buruk pada putri mereka, Sarada. Sasuke berkata kenapa Sakura tak memberitahunya, dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengaku bahwa jika Ia mengatakannya pada Sasuke, Sai mengancam akan membunuh Sasuke. Sakura memang berada pada tekanan yang sangat berat saat itu hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Bahkan Sakura mengatakan sesungguhnya hatinya sangat terpukul dan menjerit setiap kali Sai memintanya untuk bertemu. Sakura takut namun Sai selalu mengancamnya akan melakukan tindakan kasar jika Sakura tak memenuhi keinginannya. Dan ketika Sasuke berkata apa mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim? Sakura hanya menunduk sedih dan terdiam yang Sasuke asumsikan mungkin mereka juga sudah sampai sana. Sakura menyakinkan Sasuke bahwa cintanya dan kasih sayangnya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Karena sudah terpojok, Sai akhirnya meminta maaf dan menyakinkan bahwa itu semua murni karena kesalahannya. Itu terjadi sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk resign. Shion berteriak histeris dan memukul secara membabi buta Sai. Shion juga mengupat jika suaminya pasti sudah gila. Sai sangat terobsesi pada Sakura.

Dan hebatnya di sini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat baik, tak sepatah kata kasar pun yang keluar dari mulutnya atau pun perlakuan fisik. Dia dan ketenangannya, mampu mengontrol emosinya.

Jika ditanya apa Sasuke marah? Tentu Ia marah. Namun Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan adu jotos. Ia lebih memilih meyelesaikannya dengan pikiran.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Shion dan Sai, Konan memanggil orangtua Sakura untuk menceritakan kejadian ini. Sakura kembali menangis keras dan sungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Sakura masih bersujud di kaki Sasuke sembari membela dirinya bahwa Ia memang berada dalam tekanan dan tidak berdaya. Kedua orangtua Sakura begitu terkejut sekaligus sedih mendengarnya, mereka menyuruh Sakura untuk memohon ampun pada suami.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana yang jelas dirinya begitu kecewa dengan Sakura. Istrinya itu tega menodai rumah tangga yang sudah mereka bina. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis dan memohon ampun.

Mereka terdiam, menunggu keputusan apa yang akan Sasuke ambil. Kedua orangtua Sakura pasrah dengan apa yang nanti akan Sasuke ambil, meskipun dalam hati kecil mereka berharap Sasuke dapat memaafkan Sakura dan kembali memperbaiki hubungan. Namun itu semua kembali pada Sasuke yang akan menentukan.

Tepat saat Sasuke akan mengatakan keputusannya, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sarada, putri kecil Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan langkah kecilnya, Sarada menghampiri kedua orangtuanya kemudian menatap bingung orang dewasa yang ada di sana dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya. Detik berikutnya, gadis kecil itu memekik kaget saat menatap wajah Sakura yang menangis, yang langsung gadis itu peluk dengan lengan kecilnya.

"Mama kenapa menangis? " ucapnya khawatir. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan lelehan airmatanya. Iris hitam Sarada menatap Sasuke kemudian menghampirinya.

"Pasti papa yang buat mama menangis kan?! Papa jahat! Sarada sayang Mama, Papa tidak boleh menyakiti Mama! " Sarada seketika menangis sembari lengan kecilnya memukul-mukul kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sesak di hatinya. Hati Sasuke seketika goyah, dengan kehadiran putri kecil mereka. Putri mereka masihlah polos dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi antara orangtuanya. Sasuke paham betul dan dia memakluminya. Diraihnya lengan kecil putrinya yang dari tadi memukul-mukul kakinya, Ia menggenggam tangan putrinya dan berjongkok dengan menekuk salah-satu lututnya di lantai. Setelahnya, Ia peluk tubuh kecil putrinya sayang. Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan Sarada yang terus saja memberontak dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia mengalami pergulatan batin antara memilih hati dan perasaan atau mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sembari berpikir apakah keputusannya kali ini tepat?

Dengan tarikan napas panjang pria itu berucap, "Maafkan Papa sayang, Papa sudah membuat Mama menangis. " ujarnya Sasuke pelan. Demi putrinya, Sasuke rela melakukan apapun. Gerakan berontak Sarada terhenti. Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata polosnya meski jejak air matanya masih tersisa.

"Kalau begitu, Papa harus minta maaf dengan Mama ... " batin Sasuke seketika menjerit mendengarnya. Pria itu sempat terdiam cukup lama, sebelum Ia akhirnya menghampiri Sakura dan memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangannya, membuat Sakura seketika mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan air matanya dan pandangan bersalahnya.

"Maaf ... " kata Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar. Sakura menatap tak percaya apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Demi Tuhan, suaminya meminta maaf padanya! Ia tak sanggup lagi menatap Sasuke. Rasa sakit di hatinya kian bertambah mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke, bulir air matanya kembali tumpah. Harusnya Ia yang meminta maaf bukan Sasuke. Wanita itu tak sanggup lagi menahan semua kesedihannya hingga yang Ia rasakan terakhir kalinya ialah pandangannya yang perlahan buram.

Ia pingsan.

Yang seketika membuat semuanya panik.

.

.

.

Begitu Sakura sadar, hal pertama yang wanita itu lihat ialah sosok putri kecilnya yang duduk di sampingnya yang terbaring di ranjang. Menatapnya dengan khawatir. Orangtuanya juga ada, Konan juga. Iris hijaunya bergerilya mencari sosok suaminya yang Ia temukan tengah berdiri menyandar di jendela dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada. Pandangannya menunduk dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? " perkataan dari Konan membuat Sasuke menoleh namun hanya sesaat. Sakura berkata bawa dia baik-baik saja. Sarada langsung mencium pipi Sakura. "Syukurlah Mama tidak apa-apa. Mama jangan sakit yah, nanti Sara bisa sedih. Papa kan sudah minta maaf, " ucapan polos putri kecilnya membuat Sakura serasa ingin menumpahkan kembali air matanya namun wanita itu menahannya mati-matian. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum simpulnya.

Tak lama, datanglah babysitter untuk membawa Sarada main atas suruhan Konan karena urusan Sasuke dan Sakura belum selesai karena ada Sarada. Dan untunglah, gadis kecil itu menurut dengan iming-iming es krim.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke? " tanya Konan. Terlihat Sasuke menghela napas berat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan melangkah menghampiri ranjang yang Sakura tiduri. Sakura mendudukan dirinya dengan bantuan Konan.

"Kupikir, keputusan terbaik untuk kita adalah ... berpisah. "

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sedih, hancur sudah perasaannya. Sakura sudah menduga bahwa keputusan Sasuke adalah mungkin dengan menceraikannya dan Ia sudah pasrah menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah Ia lakukan meski sebenarnya Sakura menolak. Tapi, jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Sakura tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dan juga Sarada, wanita itu sangat mencintai dua orang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Kedua orangtuanya pun hanya memandang sedih putrinya. Begitu juga Konan yang sangat menyayangkan jika mereka benar memilih berpisah. Menurut Konan jika rumah tangga bisa diselamatkan itu lebih baik ketimbang memilih jalan untuk berpisah. Mungkin mereka hanya butuh waktu, begitu pikir Konan.

"Tapi, "

Semuanya serentak menatap Sasuke begitu pria itu kembali bersua.

"Kehadiran Sarada yang tiba-tiba seketika membuat keputusanku goyah. Melihatnya menangis dan ucapan polosnya membuat hatiku sesak. Diusinya yang terbilang masih kecil, aku tak yakin putriku bisa hidup baik tanpa sosok Ibu di sampingnya. " raut keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah Konan, Orangtua Sakura dan tentunya Sakura sendiri.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku melakukan ini demi putri kita, Sarada. Kita ... coba perbaiki rumah tangga kita, Sakura. "

Sakura menangis haru mendengarnya, Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang kembali menyeruak keluar. Sakura menangis terharu, Ia tak menyangka Sasuke dengan kebesaran hatinya mau memaafkannya. Konan dan kedua orangtua Sakura bernapas lega, setidaknya mereka tak jadi pisah dan bisa berpikir dewasa dengan mencoba memperbaiki biduk rumah tangga mereka dari awal.

Melihat Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, Sasuke beringsut mendekat. Dengan kemantapan diri Ia peluk tubuh Sakura, dan Ia cium kening Sakura sayang. Dengan Sakura yang terus saja berkata maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura memilih berhenti dari pekerjaanya dan memilih fokus pada tumbuh kembang putrinya dan perannya sebagai istri Sasuke, memulai hidup yang baru. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke cerita dimana akhirnya Sasuke menoleh ke belakang menatap Sakura yang tidur memunggungginya. Sasuke membalikkan punggungnya seperti semula, saling memunggungi. Dalam gelapnya malam dan keheningan pria satu anak itu pun merenung. Merenung dengan kehidupannya yang Ia sadari telah berubah.

Setaun sudah sejak kasus itu dan Ia berhasil memperbaiki rumah tangganya dengan Sakura. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah baru sekarang adalah ada pada diri Sasuke. Ia memang sudah memaafkan kesalahan Sakura namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia sedang melawan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memang tidak pernah memergoki Sakura bersama Sai, tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa berimajinasi membayangkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan berdasarkan bukti yang ada tidak bisa Sasuke lupakan.

Bayang-bayang kotor kelakuan mereka memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Yang sungguh sangat menganggu, dan Ia selalu menangis bila mengingatnya. Selalu ada dorongan yang sangat kuat yang selalu hadir di pikirannya untuk menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, kapan terjadinya dan seberapa berat istrinya itu menerima tekanan dan banyak lagi yang ingin Sasuke tahu. Pernah Sasuke menyinggung peristiwa itu yang langsung membuat Sakura terpojok. Wanita itu mudah marah dan berakhir dengan menangis keras. Seraya berkata,

"Aku sudah berubah Sasuke. Tolong jangan mengungkit peristiwa itu lagi. _Kami-sama_ sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupku. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan putri kita. "

Sasuke sadar betul perlakuannya kini pada Sakura berubah, dan itu karena Ia merasa ada sebuah tembok yang berusaha menghalangi mereka. Mereka bahkan tak lagi melakukan kontak fisik sejak peristiwa itu. Sasuke merasa setiap kali Ia memberi perhatian khusus untuk Sakura, bayang-bayang peristiwa itu berseliweran di otaknya memaksanya untuk tidak memberi kesempatan seseoarng yang sudah berselingkuh. Yang berakhir dengan sikap cueknya pada Sakura. Kerja gila-gilaan, pergi pagi pulang malam.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa bersalah melihat Sakura yang menangis tengah malam. Ia tak suka melihat air mata Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berada di sampingnya, memeluknya dan menenangkannya namun lagi-lagi bayangan itu hadir mengacaukan segalanya. Ia mencoba ikhlas menerima Sakura kembali namun itu sangat sulit. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja di depan putri mereka, tapi tidak ketika mereka berdua. Dan Sasuke tahu, dirinya belum bisa menerima Sakura kembali seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Buat chan-chan yang minta reques, maaf sy post di sini yah ... karna suatu hal, sy nggak bisa post di fb. Sy udah infoin kmu, smoga kamu suka ya ... :)

Sedikit info, fic ini sy usahakan akan update setiap hari sabtu :)

Untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, Terima Kasih.

Salam hangat,

JJ Ichiro


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story belong to

JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tingkah putri kecilnya yang sepertinya terlihat kesusahan mengikat selembar kertas pada ranting daun bambu di halaman rumah mereka. Ayah satu putri itu pun mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa? " ujarnya mengusap surai hitam Sarada.

Sarada menoleh kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Susah, lengan Sara tidak sampai pada bambu. " keluhnya lucu. Sasuke tersenyum geli, kemudian melirik kertas berwarna merah yang putrinya pegang.

"Memang apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan kertas itu? " tanya Sasuke. Dari tadi Ia memang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan putrinya yang tampak kesusahan dengan tubuh kecilnya yang berjinjit dan lengannya yang menjulur ke ranting daun bambu yang tak sampai.

Sarada tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Mama bilang hari ini perayaan _Tanabata_ _Matsuri_ untuk membuat beberapa permintaan ke surga. Tadi, Mama memberi Sara _tanzaku_ untuk menulis permohonan dan nanti diikat pada daun bambu. " paparnya riang. Sasuke tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ah, begitu yaa ... pantas saja, ini kan, bulan ke tujuh. " pikirnya.

"Apa yang Sara tulis di kertas permohonan itu? " lanjut Sasuke. Sarada menatap kertasnya sekilas kemudian mencoba menutupinya dengan lengannya. "Rahasia. "

Sasuke mendengus. Putrinya ini lucu sekali, dia belum masuk sekolah tapi sudah percaya diri menuliskan permohonan di kertas dan Sasuke berpikir pasti Sakura lah yang mengajari putrinya menulis dan membaca karena Sasuke kerap kali mendengar putrinya menghafal angka dan huruf. Ah, Ia jadi penasaran apa yang putrinya itu tulis.

"Papa, ayo bantu Sara mengikat _tanzaku_ ini di ranting daun bambu. " rengek gadis kecil itu. Tanpa berkata lagi Sasuke mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan meletakkannya di bahu kekarnya.

"Wah, sampai di daun bambunya. Sara akan mengikatnya sekarang! " serunya senang begitu Ia bisa menyentuh daun bambu dengan mudahnya karena bantuan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Beritahu Papa apa yang kamu tulis sayang, " ujar Sasuke.

"Rahasia. " kata Sarada sembari mengikat kertas tersebut pada daun bambu.

"Hey, Papa kan, ingin tau. " kata Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak boleh, "

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, putri Mama cantik sekali, "

Sarada tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sang Mama melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan yukata warna merah motif daun momiji. Sakura menambahkan hiasan rambut bunga di surai hitam putrinya yang menambah kesan manis.

"Nah, selesai. " kata Sakura yang tampak puas dengan penampilan manis putrinya beryukata merah. Sarada tampak memperhatikan penampilannya dengan kagum sebelum netra hitamnya menangkap pantulan Sasuke lewat kaca besar di depannya. "Papa jadi ikut kan,? " katanya.

Sakura berjengit dan segera menoleh ke belakang dimana Ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jujur Sakura ta tahu kapan Sasuke pulang yang setaunya sore tadi Sasuke hanya berkata Ia akan keluar menemui rekannya. Ah, mungkin karena Sakura terlalu sibuk menyiapkan yukata Sarada jadi tak menyadari kepulangan Sasuke tadi, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sembari menampilkan senyum tipisnya. "Ya. "

Sarada berseru senang, "Yeiy! Kita berangkat sekarang bagaimana? " ajaknya menatap Sakura yang tampak sedikit terkejut. Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Sarada bergantian dengan gugup. Wanita itu tak tahu jika Sasuke akan ikut, karena rencananya hari ini Ia dan Sarada saja yang akan melihat festival _Tanabata_ di pusat kota karena Sasuke juga tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Lagipula suaminya itu tak begitu suka mengikuti perayaan, itu sebabnya Sakura terkejut begitu Sasuke bersedia ikut melihat festival.

"Ma, kenapa Mama diam? " Sarada menggoyangkan lengan Sakura yang seketika membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Wanita itu menatap putri kecilnya yang menatapnya bingung dengan diamnya.

"Y-ya. Kita berangkat sekarang. " ujar Sakura sedikit gugup. Ia pun meraih telapak tangan Sarada dan menggandengnya. Gadis kecil berusia 4th itu tersenyum senang kemudian mulai melangkah bersama Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri dekat sofa ruang tamu.

Sasuke memasukkan ponsel di saku celananya saat Sakura dan Sarada menghampirinya. "Ayo berangkat, "

Pria itu menoleh dan memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang tampak berbeda memakai yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga Sakura kecil, wajahnya yang dipoles dengan riasan tipis namun menawan membuatnya tampak begitu 'cantik' pikirnya yang Sasuke tangkap saat melihat penampilan Sakura. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan kardingan abu-abu dengan dalaman kaos putih polos. Pria itu tampak memperhatikan Sakura lama. Menyadari itu, Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian berdehem.

"Ehem. " kemudian memilih berjalan lebih dulu. Sakura tak ambil pusing dan segera menyusul di belakangnya bersama Sarada.

-Terpesona dengan penampilan istrimu eh, Sasuke?

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah festival bintang atau _tanabata_ _Matsuri._ Pada festival ini digunakan daun bambu yang disebut ' _sasa_ ' karena dipercaya sebagai tempat tinggal para leluhur. Dimeriahkan dengan cara menulis sebuah permohonan di atas _tanzaku,_ atau kertas warna-warni yang ujung atasnya ada tali kecil untuk diikat pada ranting daun bambu.

Pusat kota tampak meriah dengan ciri khas hiasan _Tanabata_ raksasa. Sarada bahkan berdecak kagum menatap hiasan _Tanabata_ raksasa yang dipenuhi hiasan _tanzaku,_ rumbai-rumbai, burung bangau dari kertas lipat dan beberapa hiasan dari plastik.

Mereka mampir ke berbagai stand yang berjejer turut serta memeriahkan. Seperti stand aksesoris yang menyediakan berbagai macam pernak-pernik seperti gantungan kunci, hiasan dinding dan lain-lain. Di sini Sarada merengek minta dibelikan gantungan kunci bebek berbulu yang bisa berbunyi.

Lanjut ke stand permainan, Sarada memilih memancing balon air bersama Sakura. Kemudian permainan tangkap ikan menggunakan seperti ciduk berbentuk lingkaran dengan tengahnya yang terbuat dari bahan kertas yang sayangnya ikan yang berhasil Sarada tangkap berhasil lolos. Sakura turut membantu menangkap namun begitu masuk kertas yang menampung ikan tersebut jebol. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya, Ia pun turut ambil bagian dengan sekali tangkap langsung berhasil mendapat ikannya. Yang seketika membuat Sarada dan Sakura berdecak kagum. Sarada juga menunjuk stand menembak dengan Sasuke yang memainkannya dan mendapatkan boneka kelinci karena berhasil menembak semuanya.

Lelah memainkan permainan, mereka pergi ke stand makanan dan minuman. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang dekat air mancur sembari menunggu kembang api. Sarada duduk di tengah memakan _taiyaki,_ kue berbentuk ikan yang di dalamnya diisi dengan pasta kacang merah. Tangan satunya memegang choco banana, jajanan dari pisang yang dicelup ke dalam saus strawberry. Sakura memilih _takoyaki_ yang disajikan berbeda. Permukaannya garing dan kering, tidak terasa lembek-lembek dan disgunting seperti belum matang. Sementara Sasuke memilih cumi panggang dengan saus khas yang meresap ke dalam cumi-cumi. Mereka tampak menikmati makanan dengan nikmat.

 **Syuuuttt! Duar!**

Sarada memekik kaget dan segera mendongak menatap ke atas langit dimana kembang api tampak begitu cantik. "Itu kembang api! " serunya menunjuk langit yang penuh dengan warna-warni kembang api.

"Sepertinya kembang apinya sudah mulai. " ujar Sasuke.

 **Syuuut** **Duar!**

"Cantik, " gumam Sakura menatap keindahan kembang api berbentuk hati dari kecil sampai yang terbesar.

Sarada memegang ujung baju Sasuke membuat sang ayah menoleh. "Papa, mereka sedang apa? "

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan putrinya yang seketika itu juga Ia arahkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mata Sarada. "Jangan lihat. " katanya. Sasuke mendengus sebal, putrinya itu melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berciuman di bawah kembang api. _Tanabata_ memang tak disia-siakan oleh para sepasang kekasih untuk datang, tapi itu tidak baik dipandang oleh putrinya yang masih sangat polos.

Iris hitam Sasuke bergulir menatap Sakura yang spertinya juga menyadari apa yang Sarada tatap. "Kita pindah tempat. " katanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. Sasuke meraih tubuh kecil putrinya dan menggendongnya. Sakura mengemasi sampah makanan mereka dan membuangnya di bak sampah. Baru saja Ia akan menyusul Sasuke, kaki yang beralaskan _geta_ itu tersandung akar pohon dan hampir saja membuatnya jatuh tersungkur jika saja Ia tak berpegangan pada tiang lampu.

Sakura merasakan nyeri di telapak kakinya. Ia pun menunduk untuk melihatnya, kemudian terkejut melihat pecahan beling yang menancap pada telapak kakinya. Wanita itu menatap ke depan dimana Sasuke dan Sarada berada jauh darinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura mencabut pecahan beling di telapak kakinya itu dengan hati-hati. Membuangnya di bak sampah, lantas memakai sendalnya yang sempat terlepas kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

Wanita itu mengatur napasnya begitu sampai di belakang Sasuke dan mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian kakinya kembali merasakan nyeri yang lama kelamaan membuat kakinya pegal. Sakura pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menunduk untuk melihat kondisi kakinya. Iris hijau teduhnya sukses melebar kala melihat darah yang mengalir di telapak kakinya. Sakura menatap ke depan dan ingin memanggil Sasuke namun Ia urungkan melihat Sasuke yang tengah asik bercanda dengan Sarada.

Sakura kembali menunduk dan meremas yukatanya dengan gugup. Ia menatap miris kakinya dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Sasuke semakin jauh darinya, Sakura berpikir biarlah Sarada bersama Sasuke dan mungkin Ia akan pergi ke klinik untuk mengobati kakinya. Sakura mengangguk dengan pemikirannya. Ia pun merogoh tas kecilnya dan meraih tisu. Disekanya dengan hati-hati darah yang keluar membuatnya seketika merasakan perih.

"Kaki Mama berdarah! " Sakura segera mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke dan Sarada yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke menurunkan Sarada dan mendekati Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi? " katanya dengan raut khawatir. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saat Sasuke mendekat dan menyentuh kakinya. Wanita itu tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Tunggu di sini, aku pergi sebentar. " Pria itu berdiri dan berlari menjauhinya. Sakura menahan lengan Sarada yang hendak menyusul Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang, berlari kecil membawa kantung plastik bening. Ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu mengeluarkan isi dari kantung yang dibawanya kemudian berjongkok di depan Sakura dengan salah-satu lututnya yang menyentuh pada tanah. Lengannya terulur meraih kaki Sakura yang terluka dan meletakkannya di paha.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, " Sakura menarik kembali kakinya namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menyerah dan terdiam menatap Sasuke yang mengobatinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Wanita itu meringis merasakan perih yang luar biasa kala Sasuke mensterilkan lukanya dengan alkohol. 'Hey, itu sakiiiittt sekali! ' batinnya menjerit.

Ekspresi Pria itu begitu dingin, membuatnya sulit untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, " gumam Sasuke pelan nyaris tak terdengar di pendengaran Sakura. Tangan Sasuke dengan telaten membalut luka di kaki Sakura menggunakan perban. Sesekali iris hitamnya bergerilya mencari sosok sang putri kecilnya yang tak berada di sampingnya.

"Sarada jangan ke sana! " ujarnya yang seketika membuat Sarada mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri penjual balon. Gadis kecil beryukata merah itu menghampiri Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang ayah dari belakang. "Sara mau balon, " badan kecilnya bergelayut manja di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, "Tidak sekarang ya, "

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghampiri Sakura. "Kaki Mama sakit ya? " tanyanya dengan mimik lucu. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang membalut luka Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan putrinya dengan raut yang kentara sekali menahan sakit.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. " putus Sasuke ketika Ia selesai membalut luka Sakura kemudian berdiri.

Sakura mendongak, semilir angin malam menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai menggelitik pipi putihnya. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu ke rumah sakit. "

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. "Kau terus saja berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi luka kakimu tak baik-baik saja. " Iris hitam Sasuke menatap Sakura lama. Pria itu memang sedikit khawatir saat melihat luka di kaki Sakura yang Ia lihat cukup lebar hingga darah yang keluar lumayan banyak.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ada apa ini? Apa Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya? Jika iya, apakah itu artinya pria itu mulai membuka hatinya lagi untuknya?

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Setelahnya pria itu menatap putrinya. "Ayo Sarada, Papa gendong. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! " ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan lirikan yang mengarah pada Sakura. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraih tubuh putrinya kemudian menggendongnya.

Sakura mulai berdiri dengan hati-hati diiringi ringisan pelan di bibirnya. Nyeri di kakinya semakin sakit saja membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Ayo! "

Sakura menatap diam uluran tangan Sasuke di depannya.

"Pegang tanganku supaya kau tidak kesulitan untuk berjalan. " sambung Sasuke. Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dengan ragu-ragu Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke.

Tap.

Desiran aneh menyusup ke relung hatinya Sakura saat telapak tangan besar Sasuke menggenggamnya. Telapak tangan Sasuke terasa hangat mengenggang tangannya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kontak fisik pasca peristiwa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah setelah sebelumnya dari rumah sakit, bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo. Si kecil Sarada yang sudah berganti dengan baju tidurnya tampak menatap rintik hujan dari jendela dengan bertopang dagu. Sementara di sampingnya, tampak Sasuke yang tengah menonton acara tv.

"Sedih ya ... " Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang putri.

"Sedih kenapa? " tanyanya bingung. Ia teringat Sakura yang tengah beristirahat di kamar karena sepulang dari rumah sakit Sasuke memang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja. Istrinya itu mendapat jahitan di kakinya setelah dokter memeriksa dan melihat robekan di kaki Sakura cukup lebar. Sasuke berpikir mungkin putrinya sedih karena melihat Sakura sakit.

Sarada beringsut duduk di samping Sasuke dengan kedua lututnya yang Ia tekuk. "Pasti Orihime tak bisa bertemu Hikoboshi. "

"Hn? " Sasuke tak mengerti dengan apa yang putrinya katakan.

"Mama pernah bercerita, jika dimalam _Tanabata_ hujan, itu adalah air mata Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang tidak bisa bertemu. Huwaaa sedih, "

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Astaga, jadi ini yang putrinya pikirkan setelah berlama-lama menatap hujan di luar sana. "Itu kan legenda. " gumam Sasuke.

Sarada menoleh kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi tetap saja, pasti di sana putri sedang menangis sedih. "

Sasuke mematikan tv begitu tak ada acara yang menarik. "Mungkin hujan di luar sana bukan hanya air mata Orihime saja, tapi air mata Mamamu juga yang menahan sakit di kakinya. " kemudian terkekeh dengan pemikiran konyolnya.

Sarada berjengit kemudian mendekatkan badannya ke badan Sasuke. "Papa benar, Mama pasti menangis karena sakit di kakinya. Ayo temani Mama! " Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya dan terdiam. Sungguh tadi Ia hanya asal bicara bukan maksud membuat khawatir putrinya sekarang.

.

Begitu Sasuke dan Sarada memasuki kamar, dilihatnya Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata tertutup. Sarada melangkah cepat menaiki ranjang dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Mama ... " ucapnya sedih menatap Sakura yang seketika membuat wanita bersurai pink itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Kamu membangunkannya. " kata Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamar.

"Kaki Mama masih sakit, ya? " Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sudah agak mendingan. "

Netra hitam sang putri menatap jendela kamar yang tertutupi gorden warna pastel sesaat. "Sara tidur di sini ya ... Sara temani Mama biar Mama tidak sedih. " katanya polos.

"Mama tidak bersedih. "

"Di luar masih hujan, kata Papa- "

"Ehem! " ucapan Sarada terhenti kala Sasuke berdehem keras seraya melangkah menghampiri sofa dan mendudukinya.

"Apa ... " kata Sakura penasaran menatap Sarada.

Baru saja Sarada akan mengatakan namun Sasuke lebih dulu bersua. "Lebih baik Sara tidur. "

Sarada memberengut mendengarnya. Sakura yang mengerti, meraih tubuh putrinya untuk tidur di sampingnya dan putrinya menurut. Tubuh kecil Sarada merapat ke badan Sakura dengan salah satu lengannya memeluk perut Sakura. "Ma, " panggil Sarada pelan.

Sakura menunduk. "Hm? "

"Hujannya belum berhenti. Kata Papa, hujan yang turun bukan air mata Orihime saja tapi air mata Mama yang menahan sakit juga. Mama jangan sedih ya, kan, ada Sara di sini. " kata Sarada dengan raut khawatirnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan polos putrinya. Ia pun menggerakkan lengannya untuk memeluk Sarada. "Itu tidak benar. Sebenarnya luka di kaki Mama memang sakit, tapi sekarang sudah agak mendingan setelah minum obat. Sara tak perlu khawatir karna Mama baik-baik saja. "

"Benar, Ma? " tanyanya dengan kepalanya yang mendongak. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumnya. "Iya sayang. " mendengarnya, Sarada perlahan menampilkan senyumnya. "Sara sayang Mama, "

"Mama juga. Sekarang Sara- _chan_ tidur ya ... " Sarada mengangguk kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, di balik majalah otomotif yang sepertinya tak benar-benar Sasuke baca. Dengan ini putrinya tak merasa khawatir lagi. Sasuke juga sempat menyayangkan luka sobekan di kaki Sakura karena pecahan beling. Ia juga khawatir melihat wajah kesakitan Sakura saat dokter menjahit kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, seperti biasa Sakura berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Meski kakinya masih sakit, Ia tak mau bermalas-malasan dan menelantarkan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Tak lama, netra hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang telah rapi dengan jas kantornya menuruni tangga.

"Selamat pagi. " sapa Sakura. Sasuke melirik, kemudian mengangguk dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Duduklah! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan. " Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura, sebelum dirinya melangkah menghampiri meja makan. Sakura segera meraih piring dan meletakkan omelette rice di atasnya kemudian menghidangkannya di depan Sasuke begitu pria itu sudah duduk.

Sakura menatap khawatir Sasuke yang menatap diam sarapannya. Apa? Ada apa? Apa Sasuke tak menyukai makanannya? Batinnya bertanya khawatir.

"A-apa kau tidak suka makanannya? " tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke tergerak lengannya untuk meraih sendok seraya bergumam. "Tidak. Hanya saja ... seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini. "

Hati Sakura tercubit mendengarnya. Usahanya menjadi sia-sia tak ada artinya mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Wanita itu mencoba menyabarkan hatinya. Batinnya bersedih, Ia sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik namun sikap suaminya yang membuat semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia. Jujur, Sakura merindukan suaminya yang dulu. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menunggu di meja makan saat Ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Ia merasa kehilangan sosok suaminya dari diri Sasuke dan semua itu karenanya. Ia lah yang membuat sosok suami yang hangat lenyap seketika.

"Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah dimakan. Maafkan aku, " ucap Sakura dengan bibir bergetar. Wanita itu segera mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba tumpah tanpa Ia sadari. Ia menjauh dari Sasuke menuju bak cuci piring. Mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencuci piring yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Ia tak ingin berada di dekat Sasuke sekarang, begitu menyesakkan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. "

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia hanya tak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Semalam, Pria itu memperhatikannya dan tampak khawatir padanya dan sekarang, Dia kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisi luka di kakimu. Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak karena jahitan. "

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang Ia cuci mendengar apa yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Apa lagi sekarang? Sakura tak salah dengar kan,? Apa itu artinya Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"Selamat pagi! "

Keduanya kompak menoleh menatap siapa gerangan tamu yang sudah datang pagi-pagi. Dan muncullah sosok Konan dengan senyum sumringah bergabung di meja makan.

Sakura mematikan kran air. "Kakak ipar, selamat pagi. " sapa Sakura. Konan tersenyum, mendekat ke arah Sakura untuk memberikan pelukan hangat dan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sakura. "Aku tidak menganggu kan,? "

"Kau datang terlalu pagi. " cibir Sasuke. Konan mendengus. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tampak tenang memakan sarapannya.

"Adik ipar, kudengar kamu sakit? " tanya Konan membuat Sakura menoleh.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Memang Kaka tau dari mana? " tanya balik Sakura. Konan sempat melirik Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. "Ah, ada seseorang yang memberitahuku. " kata Konan dengan diakhiri tawanya yang sedikit aneh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke saat Konan beberapa kali melirik pria itu yang sama sekali tak menggubris. Sakura tersentak. 'Apa Sasuke yang memberitahu Konan? Tapi, untuk apa? ' batinnya bertanya.

Mengerti arti tatapan Sakura, Konan segera mencari-cari alasan. Istri dari Uchiha Itachi itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya seraya tertawa. "Tadi, Aku baru saja menginap di rumah temanku yang tak jauh dari rumah kalian. Jadi, sekalian mampir saja. Lagi pula Aku juga merindukan Sara- _chan,_ mana dia? " netra Konan bergerak mencari sosok keponakannya yang dari tadi tak terlihat.

"Masih tidur. " jawab Sasuke datar. Konan mengangguk. Lengan wanita itu terulur meraih buah jeruk di meja makan dan mengupasnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. " gumam pelan Sasuke begitu Ia selesai dengan sarapannya kemudian beranjak dari meja makan. Sakura menoleh, diliriknya piring Sasuke yang sudah kosong tak tersisa. Sakura tertegun, Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat melihat sarapan yang Ia buat sudah Sasuke habiskan. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang kadang kala pria itu mengacuhkan sarapannya, hari ini Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihatnya kemudian menyusul Sasuke untuk mengantar.

"Hati-hati. " kata Sakura.

"Aa. Aku berangkat. " Sakura mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu adik ipar. " Konan datang menghampiri Sasuke yang hampir memasuki mobilnya.

"Ada apa? " tanya Sasuke.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Astaga, kenapa kalian sekaku ini?! "

"Hah? " kata keduanya bingung. Sasuke menatap Sakura begitu pun sebaliknya.

Konan memasukkan jeruk yang sudah Ia kupas kulit arinya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya cepat kemudian menelannya. "Mana ciuman penyemangatnya? Bukankah Istri selalu memberi ciuman untuk suami sebelum berangkat kerja, " kata Konan dengan senyum jailnya. Keduanya kompak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Konan tertawa melihatnya. "Kalian malu ya, karena ada Aku di sini? Ya, baiklah. " Konan melangkah menghampiri Sakura, meraih lengan Sakura dan membawanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kakak, apa yang kamu lakukan? " gumam Sakura gugup. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan lihat! " Konan membalikkan badannya seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut datarnya. Sakura sudah menduga pria itu pasti malas melakukan itu padanya.

Sakura pun melirik Konan. "Kakak, ini sudah siang. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan terlambat. "

Konan mendengus kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak berani melakukannya, Sakura? "

Sakura terkejut. "Eh?! Bu-bukan. "

Sasuke gemas sendiri mendengarnya, sebenarnya apa sih yang Konan inginkan. Benar-benar menganggunya. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian melarikan pandangannya menatap Sakura yang tampak gugup. Menghela napas pelan, Ia pun mendekat ke arah Sakura dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Sakura singkat.

Cup.

Tubuh Sakura menegang.

Konan tampak menyunggingkan senyum puasnya.

"Puas?! " kata Sasuke datar menatap Konan, kemudian langsung memasuki mobilnya. Detik berikutnya mobil Sasuke melaju.

"Puas sekali sayang. Ah, tapi kurang! Harusnya di bibir bukan di pipi! " teriak Konan. Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalannya Konan saja karena Konan sangat tahu kondisi rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak seperti dulu pasca peristiwa itu. Makanya, Ia iseng agar keduanya kembali harmonis seperti dulu bukannya kaku seperti tadi.

Sakura sendiri berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika Sasuke menciumnya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Sasuke melakukannya. Entahlah Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, yang pasti Ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Special thanks

suket alang alang, kakikuda, Jamurlumutan462, guest, lightflower22, zarachan, Yanti Sakura Cherry, Kirara967, chan-chan, , Q Lenka, Hanzura96.

Dan kalian semua yg sudah fav maupun fol terima kasih ^^

Salam manis,

JJ Ichiro


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story belong to

JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menoleh begitu pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke dengan raut lelahnya memasuki kamar. Sakura yang saat itu sedang melipat pakaian di ranjang menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk menyapa.

"Selamat datang. " sapa Sakura menampilkan senyum simpulnya. Pria itu melirik sembari menutup kembali pintu kamar.

"Hn. " gumam rendah Sasuke seraya mengangguk. Pria itu menghampiri meja dan meletakkan tas kantornya di sana. Dilepasnya jas kantornya dan meletakkannya di sofa.

"Sepi sekali, dimana Sarada? " lengan kekarnya mengeluarkan kemeja yang dipakainya kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Kak Konan membawanya ke rumah Ibu. Dia bilang Ibu dan Ayah merindukan Sarada, tak apa kan? " ujar Sakura lembut.

"Aa. " angguk Sasuke. Ia pun melarikan lengannya untuk melepas dasi, melipatnya asal dan menyimpannya di laci meja.

Sakura membawa dan meletakkan pakaian yang sudah Ia lipat rapi di lemari. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tengah melepas kancing-kancing kemeja. Ia pun perlahan mendekat. Dengan tarikan napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, Ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

"Apa mau kusiapkan air hangat? "

Di luar perkiraannya, Pria itu berjengit kaget dan segera menoleh. Iris hitamnya menatap tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger di bahu kekarnya yang langsung Sasuke tepis pelan.

"Tidak perlu. " ujarnya dingin dan langsung memunggungi Sakura.

Wanita itu tersentak sesaat kemudian menatap punggung pria itu hampa. Sakura merasakan hatinya yang semula menghangat menjadi beku seketika. Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Entah mengapa perasaan terluka ketika Sasuke mengabaikannya kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir pikiran negatifnya. Tak menyerah, wanita itu kembali menampilkan senyumannya seraya bersua, "Apa kusiapkan saja makan malammu, pasti kamu lapar kan,? "

"Aku sudah makan. " jawab Sasuke cepat seraya berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi.

Sakura terdiam, senyumnya menghilang dan berganti dengan pandangan sedihnya. Ia meremas busana rumahnya kuat. Kenapa? Kenapa suaminya berubah dingin lagi padanya setelah beberapa hari sejak Ia sakit pria itu begitu memperhatikannya, dan sekarang, pria itu kembali dingin padanya. Wanita itu mengingat-ingat apa yang Ia lakukan hingga membua Sasuke kembali bersikap dingin padanya namun rasanya Ia tak mendapati dirinya melakukan kesalahan hingga pria itu bersikap dingin lagi padanya.

Sakura tak mengerti, Sasuke begitu sulit untuk dipahami. Pria itu bertingkah seenaknya. Secepat itu pria itu memperhatikannya dan secepat itu pula pria itu bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Rasa sesak menyelingkupi hati Sakura. Iris hijau teduhnya mulai memanas.

"Kenapa? "

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi, namun pria itu tak menoleh.

Iris hijau Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan berkaca-kaca. "Kanapa kau seperti ini?! "

Sasuke sempat terdiam sesaat kemudian menghela napas pelan dan menoleh menatap Sakura datar. "Apa ... apa yang terjadi? " tanyanya balik.

Sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di samping pahanya. Bulir air matanya perlahan turun. "Aku, Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin dirimu yang dulu, bersamamu. " lirihnya.

Sasuke terdiam, Ia tak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan. Dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi sepertinya itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Kau berubah, kau bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. "

"Ada apa denganmu?! " potong Sasuke cepat. Tatapannya begitu tajam menatap Sakura masih dengan raut datarnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sakura katakan.

Sakura melirik melalui ujung matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar. "Kau sakit karenaku, kau belum bisa melupakan peristiwa itu kan?! " ujarnya dingin.

Sasuke terkesip mendengarnya. Kini Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Pria itu memandang Sakura dalam, dengan raut tak terbacanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas hal ini lagi, bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya? " ujarnya dingin.

"Itu karena kau memberiku harapan, untuk kemudian kau hempaskan aku dengan kebohonganmu, " sentak Sakura.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Kebohongan katamu? Kebohongan yang mana?! Bukankah aku sudah memaafkanmu?! " kesal Sasuke.

"Kau memang sudah memaafkanku tapi tidak dengan HATIMU " teriak Sakura. Keluar sudah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini. Kepalan tangan Sakura menguat. Bulir-bulir air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasuke padanya.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Pria itu terdiam tak mampu berkata apapun. Raut keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke meski sesaat. Pria itu masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berusaha membela diri atau pun menjelaskan.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya yang kali ini terasa menyakitkan. Hanya terdengan isakan Sakura yang terdengar lirih.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya kasar seraya bergumam lirih, "Aku tau hatimu belum bisa menerimaku kan, "

"Setahun sudah sejak peristiwa itu berlalu. Aku pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, nyatanya tidak. Awalnya aku biasa saja, namun lama-kelamaan aku menyadari sikapmu yang berbeda padaku. Kau tidak lagi tersenyum padaku, tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Kamu mengabaikanku. " ucapnya pilu.

Sasuke bungkam dengan pemikirannya. Semua yang ingin Ia katakan menguap entah kemana. Detak jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang dan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba Ia rasakan. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk berucap yang nyatanya apa yang Sakura katakan memang benar. Sasuke tahu, hatinya belum bisa menerima Sakura. Perselingkuhan Sakura membuat hatinya terluka perih. Bayang-bayang Sakura dan Sai kerap kali mengusiknya, membuat luka yang berusaha Ia kubur kembali mencuat dalam skala yang lebih besar.

"Aku tersenyum seakan tak ada yang salah, berbicara seakan baik-baik saja, dan berpura-pura kalau aku tidak sakit. Dan yang kaulakukan cuma bisa membuat hatiku semakin sakit dengan sikap diammu itu. " Sakura menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Bahkan ... untuk menyentuhku, kau pun enggan. Sebegitu menjijikannya diriku bagimu, suamiku, "

Sasuke meliriknya tajam, sebelah tangannya tampak mengepal. Entah kenapa perkataan Sakura barusan terdengar menjengkelkan. Iris hitam pekatnya menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai atas. Detik berikutnya pria itu melangkah cepat menghampiri Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa takut melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke padanya, wanita itu memundurkan langkahnya ketika Sasuke berada semakin dekat dengannya. Memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya jatuh ke ranjang mereka bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulakukan! " Sakura terkejut sekaligus takut dengan perlakuan Sasuke dan mencoba melawan namun Sasuke dengan segera menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura di samping kanan dan kiri kepala wanita itu. Tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam dan dingin menusuk iris hijau teduh Sakura, membuat nyali Sakura menciut menyelami netra hitam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang aku enggan menyentuhmu kan, kalau begitu biarkan aku menyentuhmu sekarang! " Sakura gelagapan mendengarnya, Ia bergerak gelisah kala Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Bukan ini yang Sakura inginkan, bukan ini.

Bibir Sakura mengatup rapat seraya menutup kedua matanya takut ketika wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Tepat ketika hidung keduanya bersinggungan, gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia tatap wajah Sakura cukup lama sebelum ditutupnya kedua mata Sasuke, tampak rahang pria itu mengeras. Bayang-bayang Sakura dan Sai kembali berseliweran di otaknya, membuka luka yang berusaha Ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia benci, Ia tidak suka, hatinya seketika menjerit kala membayangkannya.

Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura, lantas beranjak dari tubuh Sakura. Merasakan gerakan Sasuke yang menjauhinya, membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya bingung dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang melangkah mendekati lemari pakaian, meraih asal pakaiannya dan memakainya cepat kemudian melangkah menghampiri pintu kamar.

Sakura meringis melihatnya, air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Wanita itu menunduk sedih, Ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi, Sakura membutuhkan penjelasan pria itu segera bukan diabaikan kembali seperti ini.

"Berhenti! " teriak Sakura. Terlepas bagaimana nanti nasib rumah tangganya, yang terpenting sekarang ialah penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke terhenti tepat ketika pintu kamar terbuka namun pria itu tak menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?! Aku butuh penjelasan darimu Sasuke! " jeritnya.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Tak tahan dengan diamnya Sasuke, Sakura berdiri melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke dari belakang. Seraya terisak, didekapnya dengan erat tubuh Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu ... " lirihnya.

"Katakan ... katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu memaafkanku, menerimaku seperti dulu lagi, " sambungnya yang sarat akan keputusasaan.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang melingkar di perutnya, melepaskan dengan pelan kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura. "Aku ... tak mengerti dengan diriku hingga seperti ini terhadapmu. " katanya pelan. Iris hitamnya tampak meredup.

Ada jeda sejenak dari Sasuke sebelum Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, perlu kau tau, aku tidak membencimu. Bahkan saat peristiwa itu terkuak aku tak merasa aku membecimu, melainkan ... kecewa. "

Sakura menunduk sedih dengan bulir air matanya yang mengalir.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tak bisa berbuat apa yang kamu mau. Maaf. " setelahnya Sasuke berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap punggung Sasuke putus asa.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sakit jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! " teriak Sakura. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus saja mengabaikannya, Ia ingin semuanya jelas.

Sasuke berbalik dan balas berteriak dengan luapan emosinya. "Aku tidak bisa! Kaupikir aku tidak sakit?! Bukan hanya kau saja yang sakit tapi aku pun! " Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Diusapnya dengan pelan wajahnya agar sedikit lebih tenang. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Tentang apa yang menjadi masalah diantara kita, itu salahku. "

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Benar apa yang kaukatakan. Memang aku sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Masalahnya ada pada diriku yang belum bisa menerimamu. "

Hati Sakura merasa tercubit mendengarnya, wanita itu tak menyangka luka yang Ia torehkan di hati Sasuke sebegitu pedihnya hingga pria yang menjadi suaminya itu sulit untuk menerimanya kembali. Sakura tertawa miris. Ia merutuki pemikirannya barusan, tentu saja sangat sulit memaafkan dan menerima orang yang sudah mengkhianati janji suci pernikahan.

"Aku sedang melawan diriku sendiri dari bayang-bayang kalian berdua. Memang aku tak pernah tau apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa berimajinasi membayangkan kelakuan kotor kalian. Kau tau, hatiku sakit setiap kali membayangkannya. " iris hitam Sasuke tampak berkaca-kaca, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ingatan pria itu berputar dimana Sasuke menangis setiap kali membayangkan kelakuan Sai dan Sakura di belakangnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka dibalik kehidupan rumah tangganya yang bisa dibilang bahagia berubah menjadi perih yang Ia rasakan. Meski berulang kali Sakura mengatakan, wanita itu terpakasa melakukan itu karena mendapat tekanan, namun tetap saja luka yang sudah ditorehkan akan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, meredam isakannya yang kali ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Apa yang selama ini Ia rasakan benar jika Sasuke belum bisa menerimanya kembali. Sakura begitu menyesal, Ia sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan Sasuke, melukai hati pria yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Kalau saja waktu itu Sakura tak menerima kembali untuk bekerja di tempat Sai, mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi dan kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Melihat tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke pun memilih berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Kali ini Sakura tak mencegah, wanita itu membiarkan Sasuke pergi karena Sakura tahu, tak ada artinya lagi wanita itu mencegah suaminya pergi.

Sakura terduduk di lantai, memegang dadanya seraya terisak. Hancur sudah hatinya, tak ada harapan lagi untuknya mengambil hati Sasuke kembali.

.

.

.

Dalam gelapnya malam, Sasuke memacu mobilnya kencang beruntung jalan yang Ia lewati terbilang sepi. Ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di hatinya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir tenang. Kilasan memori peristiwa itu memenuhi pikirannya ditambah wajah tangis Sakura membuatnya menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat Ia menepikan mobilnya. Diusapnya wajah yang seringkali menampilkan wajah datarnya itu dengan gusar.

Brak!

Ia memukul stir mobilnya kesal kemudian menumpukan kedua lengannya di stir mobil. Wajahnya tertunduk, tersembunyi di lipatan tangannya. Matanya perlahan terpejam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Menit berikutnya cairan mening tampak keluar dari mata Sasuke yang terpejam, menuruni pipi tirusnya. Bibirnya tampak bergetar.

Sasuke menangis. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, tak dapat Ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya begitu perih Ia rasakan. Selalu berakhir seperti ini setelah dengan seenaknya bayang-bayang itu menguasai otaknya, membuatnya terpuruk dalam jurang kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu ...

Tampak Uchiha Sarada yang duduk dengan menyanggah kedua tangannya di dagu. Diabaikannya adonan kecil di depannya yang sudah tak berbentuk dan memilih memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk membersihkan peralatan memasak. Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu baru saja selesai membuat kue bersama dalam bentuk karakter boneka yang lucu-lucu. Sebenarnya ini juga bagian dari percobaannya membuat menu baru untuk cafe yang baru saja Ia buka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Berhenti bekerja bukan berarti Sakura tak melakukan apapun selain mengurus Sarada dan menjadi Ibu rumah tangga. Wanita yang identik dengan surai pinknya itu mencoba membuka usaha cafe kecil-kecilan untuk kegiatan sampingannya dengan menggandeng Tenten, wanita keturunan China yang juga salah-satu sahabatnya.

Sakura mengelap meja dari remah-remah bahan adonan. Diliriknya sang putri yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyanggah pada dagunya. Sakura menghentikan gerakannya sejenak kemudian memiringkan wajahnya menatap Sarada. "Hmm? "

Sarada berjengit melepaskan sanggahan lengannya di dagu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat kemudian tersenyum. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Kikikkan rendah keluar dari bibir Sakura saat tak sengaja menatap adonan Sarada yang tak terbentuk hanya dikepal-kepal saja. "Apa yang kamu buat Sara- _chan?_ "

Sarada mengikuti arah pandang Sakura kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Sara- _chan_ tidak bisa buat kue seperti yang Mama buat. "

Sakura mengusap surai hitam putrinya. "Tak apa sayang. Tadi kan, Sara- _chan_ dan Mama sudah buat bersama-sama. " hibur Sakura. Sarada pun mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian membersihkan adonan Sarada yang tak terbentuk dan mengelap meja kembali.

"Kuenya masih belum jadi ya Ma? " tanya Sarada.

Sakura menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Ya sayang. Baru saja kuenya masuk oven, kita tunggu sampai mengembang setelah itu baru kita hias. " ujarnya seraya menata mangkok berisi toping untuk menghias kue.

"Tapi Sara tenang saja, Mama sudah siapkan kue yang sudah jadi dan tinggal dihias. " sambung Sakura. Wanita itu menghampiri oven yang lain dan mengeluarkan kue yang sudah jadi dan meletakkannya di meja. Sakura mulai menghiasnya dengan toping yang sudah Ia siapkan dengan Sarada yang asik mencomot permen warna-warni.

"Mama ... "

"Hm? "

Sarada mencolek saus kacang dan memasukkannya di mulut kecilnya, kemudian memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah membuat mata pada kue berbentuk kepala panda. "Kapan Papa pulang? " ujarnya pelan.

Sakura sempat menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian menatap diam putrinya.

Sarada menghela napas pelan kemudian melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Apa Papa sudah tidak sayang Sara lagi ya? " ujarnya murung.

Menyadari wajah murung putrinya, Sakura pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dipeluknya sayang kepala putrinya dengan sesekali mengusap surai hitamnya. "Kenapa Sara- _chan_ berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Papa sangat menyayangi Sara- _chan,_ "

"Tapi sekarang Sara tak pernah melihat Papa. Papa tak pernah pulang, " gumamnya sedih.

Sakura menengkannya. "Pekerjaan Papa di kantor sangat banyak, mungkin itu sebabnya Papa belum pulang. Sara- _chan_ jangan bersedih, pasti Papa pulang. " hiburnya.

"Sara- _chan_ rindu Papa, "

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Ia sangat mengerti kerinduan yang sangat dirasakan sang putri pada Sasuke. Dua bulan sudah pria itu tak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah pasca pertengkaran mereka malam itu. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke dengan alasan Sarada yang terus saja menanyai keberadaan Sasuke, namun nomor Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi. Ia baru mendapat kabar dari Sasuke ketika mengunjungi kantor Sasuke bahwa Sasuke melakukan kunjungan bisnisnya di Barcelona.

Tapi, di balik itu semua Sakura tahu tak pulangnya Sasuke bukan hanya karena alasan pekerjaannya tapi juga menghindarinya. Karena Sakura tahu, pria itu selalu menyelesaikan kunjungan bisnisnya singkat tak pernah sampai berlama-lama, bahkan pria itu tak mengabarinya.

Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke semakin tak mendapat kemajuan saja. Ia pun juga tak lagi memikirkan pertengkaran mereka waktu itu. Satu yang Ia tangkap dari perkataan Sasuke waktu itu ialah Sasuke masih belum bisa menerimanya meski peristiwa itu sudah setaun berlalu. Luka yang sudah Sakura torehkan di hati Sasuke begitu dalam. Dan Sakura cukup sadar diri untuk tidak memaksa Sasuke kembali menerimanya. Bagaimana pun juga, seseorang yang sudah menghianati pasangan akan sulit untuk kembal menerima seperti dulu. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitu pun suaminya yang hanya manusia biasa.

Sakura sudah memikirkannya matang-matang bahwa kini Ia menyerah. Menyerah dengan perasaannya. Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi tentang perasaannya, sekarang yang terpenting ialah Sarada. Bahkan Sakura siap, jikalau suatu saat suaminya memilih berpisah dengan kemungkinan buruknya Sakura akan kehilangan hak asuh Sarada yang sudah pasti akan direbut Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menunduk sedih seraya mengusap sayang surai hitam putrinya. Jika hal itu benar terjadi, Sakura berjanji Ia juga akan memperjuangkan hak asuh putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Barcelona, Spain 11.45 PM

Bunyi toaster mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. Pria bersurai hitam panjang diikat itu meletakkan ponselnya kemudian mengangkat roti dari pemanggang dan meletakkannya di piring.

Sejenak, diliriknya Sasuke yang masih asik menikmati suasana kota Barcelona di balkon apartemennya, sebelum dirinya menuang minyak zaitun pada roti kemudian mengolesnya dengan saus tomat segar. Setelahnya, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu membawa dua piring roti ke balkon.

" _Pa_ _amb_ _tomaquet,_ " gumam Itachi seraya meletakkan roti panggang tersebut di meja samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Aa. " diliriknya sejenak _Pa_ _amb_ _tomaquet,_ roti tawar yang diolesi buah tomat buatan Itachi. Itachi mendekat, berdiri di samping Sasuke, ikut menikmati keindahan kota Barcelona di malam hari.

Barcelona merupakan sebuah kota metropolis, a Roman city, memiliki keindahan arsitektur yang menakjubkan, tata kota yang baik, rapi dan teratur. Adalah kota kedua terbesar di Spanyol, setelah Madrid. Hal yang mengundang decak kagum adalah meski sebuah kota metropolis, traffic di jalan-jalan terbilang teratur. Bahkan tidak terlihat kemacetan-kemacetan di jalan raya.

Barcelona memiliki iklim Mediteranea, sehingga meski winter times tiba, masih cukup nyaman baik untuk dikunjungi atau pun ditinggali, karena tidak begitu dingin. Pada spring times, temperatur dan iklim juga cukup bersahabat.

Saat siang, semuanya nampak hiruk pikuk penuh kesibukan, namun ketika malam menjelang kota bermandikan cahaya yang mempesona bertabur warna-warni lampu di malam hari. Sungguh indah.

"Minggu depan Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. " gumam Itachi memecah keheningan diantara kakak dan adik tersebut. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, tanpa berniat menyahut.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Itachi, iris hitam kakak Sasuke itu menatap kerlipan bintang di langit malam. "Aku merindukan istriku, sedang apa Konan di sana? Dia terus saja mengomel kapan aku pulang, kapan aku pulang. Dia tidak tau pekerjaanku di sini begitu padat. " dengusnya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, netra hitamnya tampak asik menikmati potret dalam kameranya.

Menyadari tak mendapat sahutan dari Sasuke, Itachi menoleh. Pria itu melongokkan kepalanya melihat potret dalam kamera tersebut. Bibirnya seketika menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul melihat potret tersebut. "Sarada- _chan_ dan juga Sakura- _chan._ Sepertinya kau mengambilnya diam-diam. "

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn. Begitulah, "

"Putrimu tampak manis dengan yukata merahnya, Sakura juga cantik. _Tanabata_ kah? " tebak Itachi melihat potret Sarada dan Sakura yang tersenyum ketika mendapatkan boneka kelinci dari si penjual karena berhasil memenangkan permainan.

"Aa. " gumam Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya. Kemudian melihat foto-foto yang lain. Diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke. Tak ingin mengganggunya, Ia pun memilih duduk di kursi sembari menikmati _pa_ _amb_ _tomaquet._

"Makanlah, keburu dingin. " kata Itachi setelah cukup lama menikmati rotinya sendiri. Sasuke menurut dan bergabung di meja.

"Aku sedang malas pergi keluar, jadi kubuatkan yang ada saja. " jelas Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa berkata lagi Ia pun menikmati makanannya.

Rasanya enak, Ia suka. Sasuke teringat saat pertama kali menikmati roti khas Barcelona yang Ia kira hanya roti biasa yang diolesi saus tomat. Namun setelah mencobanya, Ia begitu menyukai rasanya yang berbeda dari roti yang biasa Sasuke makan. _Pa_ _amb_ _tomaquet_ merupakan roti tawar yang tebal dan asin dituangi minyak zaitun hingga basah, lalu diolesi tomat segar hingga roti itu tampak basah dan lembek. Tak sia-sia Sasuke mengantri panjang waktu itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan _Pa_ _amb_ _tomaquet_ yang rasanya begitu lezat.

Itachi melipat kedua lengannya di dada, memperhatikan Sasuke yang begitu tenang menikmati rotinya. Biasanya Sasuke menikmati _pa_ _am_ _tomaquet_ di pagi hari saat sarapan, dikarenakan Itachi yang sedang malas pergi keluar dan hanya ada bahan itulah yang bisa Itachi buat untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ... " gumaman rendah Itachi membuat gerakan mengunyah Sasuke terhenti seraya menatap Itachi. Namun hanya sesaat karena setelahnya, Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya menatap piring berisikan roti panggang dengan raut tak terbacanya.

Itachi menghela napas seraya menutup kedua matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya. "Tiga bulan sudah kau di sini yang bisa dikatakan cukup lama untuk orang sepertimu. Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai dua bulan yang lalu kan?" Sasuke menatap Itachi cepat.

"Tak penting aku tau dari mana, " sambung Itachi santai yang menyadari raut wajah Sasuke seolah berkata 'Kau tau dari mana'

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit malam. "Aneh saja melihatmu berlama-lama di sini, sedangkan urusan bisnismu sudah selesai sejak awal. "

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. "Kau mengusirku?! " katanya sensitif. Diletakkannya roti yang baru beberapa Ia gigit di piring. Mendadak Sasuke jadi tak selera dengan santapannya, padahal _pa_ _amb_ _tomaquet_ termasuk menu favoritnya.

Itachi meliriknya sebentar kemudian tertawa. "Oh ayolah, kau tau aku tak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu. " Sasuke buang muka, lantas berdiri berkacak pinggang membelakangi Itachi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan ... Sakura? " tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang saat nama Sakura muncul meski hanya sesaat dan itu tertangkap oleh penglihatan Itachi meski Sasuke mampu menutupinya dengan baik.

"Tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami. " gumam Sasuke.

Itachi mengerti. Ia pun lantas berdiri, menatap Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya. "Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan kesalahannya dan kalian bertengkar? "

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Itachi. "Jangan asal bicara jika tak tau! " geramnya.

"Konan tau tentang hubungan kalian yang kini menjadi kaku setelah peristiwa itu, dan dia menceritakannya padaku! " balas Itachi cepat tak kalah tajam.

"Aku memang tak tahu sekaku apa hubungan kalian, tapi ... melihatmu sekarang membuatku percaya dengan apa yang Konan katakan padaku. " sambungnya. Pasalnya, saat Itachi mendapati Sasuke mendatangi apartmennya Itachi pikir itu karena sebuah bisnis. Namun Itachi menyadari ada yang lain, karena beberapa kali Ia mendapati Sasuke sering melamun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Damn! Konan, tentu saja kakak iparnya itu tau karena dia pernah menjadi saksi saat peristiwa itu terjadi dan apa sekarang? Bahkan Konan diam-diam menyadari hubungannya dengan Sakura yang tak seperti dulu, terkesan kaku tak ada kehangatan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Aku sudah memaafkannya, asal kau tau. "

"Kau memaafkannya, tapi belum bisa menerimanya. Apaan tuh? Itu sama saja kau menyakiti hatinya. "

Sasuke meliriknya tajam. "Aku! ... " perkataannya menggantung, serasa tenggorokannya seakan kian menyempit hingga Ia tak mampu membalas perkataan Itachi. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesal. Sasuke tak bisa mengelak karena perkataan Itachi memang benar.

Hening diantara mereka, hingga Sasuke memutuskan memunggungi Itachi lagi. Menyanggah kedua lengannya pada railing pembatas balkon dengan sedikit menyondongkan badannya. Banyak yang terpikirkan di otak Sasuke, namun dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

Itachi menghela napas pelan melihat Sasuke yang terdiam cukup lama. "Apa maumu? "

" ... "

" ... "

"Aku ... tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Perasaanku begitu campur aduk tak karuan jika membahasnya. Hubunganku dengan Sakura memang tak berjalan baik seperti dulu. Sesuatu dalam diriku terus saja mendorong untuk tidak memaafkan seseorang yang sudah berkhianat. " Iris hitamnya memandang hampa keindahan malam Barcelona.

"Dan berakhir dengan kau yang mengabaikannya, karena kau merasa tertekan dengan perasaan itu semua. " sambung Itachi seraya berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, sekali lagi Ia membenarkan perkataan Itachi. Tak hanya Konan, Itachi pun mampu merespon apa yang terjadi dengannya cepat.

Ditatapnya wajah sang adik dari samping. "Bagaimana jika Sarada tau? Putrimu akan bingung dengan sikap kalian. "

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar. "Akal sehatku masih berfungsi. Bagaimana pun kacaunya pikiran dan perasaanku, aku tak pernah menunjukkannya di depan putriku. "

Itachi bersyukur mendengarnya. Setidaknya Sarada tak menjadi korban dari sikap kedua orangtuanya.

Itachi memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celananya. Selalu menyenangkan menikmati kota Barcelona dari balkon. Karena dari tempatnya berdiri Ia bisa melihat Torre Agbar. Menara indah yang menjadi ikon Barcelona abad ini. Keindahannya makin terasa di malam hari.

"Butuh waktu untuk memaafkan, dan lebih banyak waktu melupakan. Meski mulut mengatakan maaf tapi hati tak bisa bohong dan selalu mengingat penghianatan itu, bukan begitu adikku? " ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh.

Raut wajah Sasuke tampak menegang. Pria itu tak menjawab perkataan Itachi.

"Menerima adalah hal pertama yang kau butuhkan sebelum memasuki tahap memaafkan. Bukan menerima dalam artian memaklumi tindakan perselingkuhan yang dilakukannya, melainkan menerima kenyataan bahwa semua manusia bisa melakukan kesalahan, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna termasuk dirimu sendiri. " Itachi menautkan kedua tangannya pada railing pembatas balkon sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namun, memaafkan tentunya bukan proses instan. Karena manusia bukan hanya memiliki hati, tapi juga otak. Hatimu mungkin sudah siap untuk memaafkannya, tapi otakmu terlanjur menyimpan memori tersebut dan terus aktif membayangi pikiranmu. Akibatnya niat untuk memaafkan surut kembali. "

Sasuke tertegun, apa yang dikatakan Itachi seperti apa yang tengah Ia alami. Berada dalam keterpurukan dan rasa sakit yang tak pernah hilang. Memaafkan adalah proses di hati, sedangkan melupakan adalah proses di otak. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah keniatan yang kuat memaafkan dan menerima dengan tulus. Sedangkan melupakan bisa menyusul kemudian. Bukankah ada pepatah 'Waktu akan menyembuhkan luka?'

Itachi menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Kalau memang kau berniat mempertahankan pernikahanmu, memaafkan mutlak diperlukan. Karena memaafkan adalah sebuah pembebasan bagi hati dan jiwa. Kupikir, Sakura melakukannya bukan karena keinginannya seperti apa yang orang-orang lakukan ketika mereka berselingkuh. Istrimu melakukannya karena berada dalam tekanan dari pria itu yang tergila-gila dengan Sakura. "

Rahang Sasuke mengeras meengingat pria yang sejatinya tak ingin Ia dengar lagi, pria yang sudah merusak rumah tangganya dengan Sakura. Sasuke muak dan marah. Ia pikir Sai adalah sosok yang baik untuk Sakura karena sikapnya yang begitu bersahabat dengan Sakura. Tak disangka diam-diam Sai menaruh hati dan tergila-gila dengan istrinya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukulinya, seperti apa yang biasanya para pria lakukan jika ketenangan sebuah hubungan terusik oleh orang lain yang mencoba merusaknya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke memilih dengan logikanya ketimbang membuang-buang tenaga, karena Ia tahu itu sama saja Ia melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Tap.

Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya, untuk menguatkannya. "Jika kau masih memiliki sedikit ruang di hatimu untuk Sakura, cobalah untuk menjalani prosesnya dengan ikhlas. Setiap kali otakmu memutar kembali film basi itu, pikirkan apa yang membuat dirimu pertama kali menyukai sosok istrimu. Tentang kalian berdua. Jangan mengungkit-ungkit peristiwa itu di depannya. "

Sasuke menoleh sesaat kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Mendadak memori dirinya dan Sakura berputar di otaknya. Saat pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, lewat sebuah kucing yang tampak kesakitan ingin melahirkan. Sasuke ingat saat itu Sakura panik, menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk membantu si kucing melahirakan padahal saat itu Sasuke kesiangan dan ada ujian pagi. Sasuke menurut, kemudian membawa kucing tersebut ke dokter hewan terdekat. Dari situ hubungan mereka mulai terjalin.

Itachi terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang tak bisa Ia lihat. "Namun, bila itu semua tak bisa membuatmu memaafkan dan menerimanya kembali ... lebih baik berhentilah menyiksa diri. Mungkin bercerai adalah langkah yang terbaik. Karena sering kali terjadi setelah bercerai seseorang justru mulai bisa memaafkan dan menerima pasangannya. "

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika dan Itachi tahu itu. Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi, namun kali dengan pandangan tak terbacanya. Ia merasakan sesak di relung hatinya. Bayangan wajah menangis Sakura memenuhi otaknya membuatnya merasakan perasaan bersalah.

Ting tong ... Ting tong

Bunyi bel mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. "Sepertinya Kisame sudah datang. " gumamnya seraya masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama, Itachi kembali membawa orange juice. "Maaf aku lupa memberimu ini. " ujarnya meletakkan minuman di meja. Sasuke tak menjawab hanya memperhatikan Itachi yang tengah membereskan meja.

"Sejujurnya ... Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi hatiku tak bisa yang dia torehkan di hatiku terlalu dalam. " ucapnya sendu.

Itachi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan adiknya. Sasuke tengah mati-matian melawan dirinya sendiri dari bayang-bayang perselingkuhan tersebut. Dan Itachi tahu itu tidaklah mudah. Dalam hati Itachi berdo'a agar kehidupan rumah tangga adiknya kembali seperti dulu.

"Jangan menghakimi seseorang karena masa lalunya, Sasuke. Setiap orang pasti pernah salah. Dan setiap orang pasti belajar dari kesalahannya. " Itachi melangkahkan kakinya berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang bisa mengatasi persoalan ini kecuali dirimu sendiri. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya memberimu nasehat dan saran. Pikirkan dan renungkan baik-baik. Aku percaya kau mampu mengambil keputusan yang baik dan keluar dari kungkungan rasa kecewa yang menghimpitmu selama ini. "

Itachi menampilkan senyumnya, diulurkannya sebelah lengannya untuk menepuk kepala Sasuke. Setelahnya Itachi kembali menghampiri meja, mengambil piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Aku ada janji dengan Kisame. Jangan lupa minum orange juice nya. Aku tak memberimu kopi kali ini karena yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat yang cukup. Aku pergi. " setelahnya Itachi berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke beringsut duduk di kursi. Hening melanda pasca kepergian Itachi. Ia memandang kosong roti panggang buatan Itachi yang mungkin sudah tak hangat lagi. Dan malam itu Ia gunakan untuk merenung.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yakkkk :v Sasukenya lagi bimbang dengan perasaannya. Hayolo Sas keputusan apa yang bakal kamu ambil? Berpisah atau Bertahan?

Buat kalian semua yang sudah review, fav, fol makasih sekali, ^_^

Special thanks

Charlotte Puff, coalacolacola, zarachan, 1, poshtwatt, lightflower22, Mustika447, , uchihana rin, Nurulita as Lita-san, Dyn Adr, chiko akira, guest, Yanti Sakura Cherry, Kirara967, kakikuda, Desta Soo, Jamurlumutan462, shirazen, Frizca A, uchiha della.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^

Salam manis dari saya,

JJ Ichiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

 **'Naruto'**

Belong to 

**'Masashi Kishimoto'**

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DILARANG COPY PASTE!

Tolong hargai karya saya! Jangan asal comot tanpa ijin dan tanpa mencantumkan sumbernya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya. Wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sampai paha, melangkah menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan meraih beberapa potong pakaiannya dari sana. Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sakura, Ia baru bisa menyempatkan mandi karena dari tadi Ia sibuk mengurus Sarada yang sedang demam tinggi, tapi untunglah panasnya sudah turun setelah Sakura meminumkannya obat.

Wanita itu melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, diraihnya celana dalamnya yang kemudian Ia pakai. Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut basahnya membuat Sakura dengan segera meraih handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Cklek'

Iris hijau teduhnya bergulir menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan balutan jas biru tua, berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan kaku. Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut saat pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping setelah beberapa saat iris mereka saling bertemu tatap.

Sakura melambatkan gerakan menggosok rambut basahnya. Detik berikutnya Ia tersentak kaget menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang masihlah polos dibagian atas, hanya celana dalamnya yang melekat menutupi bagian intim bawahya. Sakura menoleh cepat menatap Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Raut wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Dengan gerakan cepat wanita itu meraih handuknya dan melilitkannya di tubuhnya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat ujung simpul handuknya. "Bi-bisakah kaukeluar dulu? " ucapnya gugup.

Sasuke melirik melalui ujung matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun pria itu keluar dari kamar.

Grep.

Sakura menghela napas berat seiring iris hijaunya menatap pintu yang tertutup. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi barusan? Kenapa aku tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia kembali, dia kembali. Bagaimana ini ... " netra hijau teduhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat kejadian barusan, sungguh Ia malu bercampur kaget saat netra hitam suaminya menatap dirinya dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang polos menyisahkan celana dalamnya saja. Dan bodohnya Sakura baru menyadari keadaanya yang belum memakai pakaiannya saat Ia merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Sial! "

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok samping pintu kamar. Kedua lengannya terlipat di dada dengan kedua netra hitamnya yang menutup. Namun itu tak lama, karena netra hitamnya kembali terbuka. Salah-satu lengannya terulur untuk mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kaku. Bayang-bayang tubuh polos Sakura berseliweran nakal di otaknya. Tubuh putih polos itu, gerakan tangan Sakura yang terlihat sensual di matanya saat menggosok rambut basahnya, seiring dengan kedua payudara Sakura yang bergerak-gerak gemas akibat gerakan tangan Sakura. Kulit putih Sakura, paha mulus Sakura yang terpampang jelas di matanya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak hebat.

Damn!

Kenapa Ia jadi berpikir mesum hanya dengan menatap tubuh polos istrinya.

Cklek!

Sasuke menoleh cepat begitu pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Sakura dengan busana rumahnya. Iris mereka bertemu tatap. Wajah kaku Sasuke dan wajah gelisah bercampur bingung Sakura. Keduanya diam membisu. Langkah Sakura sempat terhenti menatap diam Sasuke dengan kerutan samar di dahinya, sebelum wanita itu memilih melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar menatap punggung Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang Sarada dimana putrinya itu tengah tertidur dengan napas yang teratur. Ibu satu putri itu memperhatikan raut wajah damai Sarada saat tidur. Wanita itu menghela napas lega setelah mengecek suhu badan Sarada yang sudah mulai menurun. Kedua tangan Sakura terulur untuk menggenggam telapak tangan putrinya. "Cepat sembuh ya sayang, " gumamnya.

"Ehem. "

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar deheman, dan menemukan Sasuke yang perlahan menghampirinya dengan salah-satu tangannya tersembunyi di saku celananya, berdiri di sampingnya.

Melihat pria itu, seketika membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya mengingat kejadian di kamar yang menurut Sakura memalukan. Bisa-bisanya pria itu masuk saat Ia tengah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya keluar. " suara berat Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya sekilas kemudian melarikan pandangannya menatap Sarada.

"Dia sakit. " ucap Sakura pelan.

Raut kekhawatiran tampak di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Sakit? ... kalau begitu kita bawa Sarada ke rumah sakit sekarang. " Sasuke sudah akan meraih tubuh putrinya ketika Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Aku sudah membawanya ke dokter. Tak perlu khawatir, dokter bilang hanya demam. " cegah Sakura seraya melepaskan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya lagi kemudian menatap Sarada. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? " tanyanya.

"Demamnya sudah turun setelah aku meminumkannya sirup penurun panas. " Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Rasanya pagi tadi aku melihatnya bermain bersama temannya dengan riang. Sorenya, aku melarangnya mandi dengan air dingin karena menyadari suhu badannya yang mulai menghangat. Aku khawatir dan panik saat melihatnya tertidur di sofa seraya mengigau tentang dirimu, dan kusadari bahwa Sarada demam tinggi yang langsung saja kubawa ke dokter. " cerita Sakura menatap sendu Sarada.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Ia sadar kepergiannya ke Barcelona pastilah membuat sang putri merindukannya. Apalagi Ia pergi dalam waktu lama, tiga bulan. Tiga bulan tak bertemu Sarada, sudah pasti Sasuke juga sangat merindukan putrinya.

Hening diantara keduanya. Jujur Sakura tidak suka dalam situasi hening seperti ini namun Ia cukup malas untuk memulai sebuah obrolan yang pada akhirnya tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Sakura pun memilih diam.

"Maaf. " Sakura berjengit sesaat mendengar suara berat Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku tidak sengaja. " sambungnya. Rona merah muda kembali menghiasi pipi putih Sakura begitu Ia paham maksud perkataan Sasuke. Pria itu meminta maaf karena menerobos masuk kamar mereka dimana Sakura sedang tak berpakaian karena sehabis mandi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu?! " sindir Sakura antara kesal bercampur malu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Untuk apa aku mengetuk kamarku sendiri, biasanya juga langsung masuk. Lagipula, biasanya juga kau memakai bajumu di kamar mandi. "

"I-itu ... " Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, benar biasanya juga Sakura akan mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi. Namun karena Ia sibuk mengurus Sarada, Ia kelupaan membawa baju gantinya ke kamar mandi dan memilih menggantinya di kamar saja. Lagipula Ia pikir Sasuke juga tak ada di sini, jadi tak masalah.

"Aku sibuk mengurus Sarada yang demam, buru-buru masuk kamar mandi hingga lupa bawa baju ganti. Dan, kenapa juga kau datang tiba-tiba begini. " bela Sakura masih dengan semburat merahnya.

"Pekerjaanku di Barcelona sudah selesai tentu saja aku pulang. " jawabnya enteng.

"Masalahnya kau masuk diam-diam, mengagetkanku. Seperti pencuri saja, " Sasuke mendengus tak percaya. "Pencuri? Kau saja yang tak mendengar suara bel saat aku memencetnya dengan membabi buta. Aku lewat pintu samping yang terbuka karena pintu depan yang terkunci. "

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tetap saja, itu membuatku malu karena kau yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Malu? Kau bertingkah seperti layaknya gadis perawan. Aku sudah melihat tubuhmu begitu juga dirimu, bahkan kita pernah melakukannya. "

Sakura mendengus sebal seraya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah akut yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Mama, " suara erangan Sarada membuat keduanya menoleh. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sarada. "Sudah bangun, " sapanya yang diakhiri ciuman kasih di pipi putih Sarada.

Iris hitam putri Sasuke itu menatap sayu Sakura seraya mengangguk. "Dimana papa? " gumamnya. Sakura menelengkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke mendekat, merendahkan badannya dengan menumpukan kedua lengannnya di samping ranjang yang Sarada tiduri.

"Papa di sini sayang, apa masih sakit? " ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya. Sakura menahan napasnya saat lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Sasuke, membuatnya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping. Entah kenapa setiap kali terjadi kontak fisik dengan Sasuke, memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk tubuhnya. Ada perasaan canggung yang menyusup ke relung hati Sakura, padahal dulu biasa-biasa saja.

"Papa ... " haru Sarada. Sasuke tertawa kecil menatap wajah polos putrinya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya mencium kening dan pipi putrinya. Sarada mengulurkan lengannya memeluk leher sang ayah dengan penuh kerinduan. "Kenapa papa baru pulang?! " protesnya lucu.

Sakura menatap lembut keduanya. Tak ingin menganggu, Sakura pun beringsut mundur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, " gumam rendah Sakura, mengapit ponsel flipnya diantara pipi dan pundaknya. Kedua lengannya tampak sibuk memilah beberapa gaun malam yang tergantung rapi di lemarinya.

Wanita itu tengah bertelepon ria dengan Ino, sahabatnya. Ino mengajak Sakura mencari gaun untuk dipakainya di acara pesta ulang tahun putra pertama Naruto dan Hinata. Terdengar gerutuan kecil Ino di seberang telpon mendengar jawaban dari Sakura yang tidak bisa menemaninya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, kemudian meraih dua gaun berwarna pastel dan hijau muda dari lemari. Iris hijau teduhnya sempat melirik Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer biru tua. Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya mengalir menuruni dada bidangnya yang terbentuk, saat sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menelan salivanya susah. Betapa dulu Ia sempat menikmati tubuh atletis itu. 'Damn! Sasuke terlihat begitu mengggoda. ' ringis Sakura.

"JIDAT! "

Sakura memekik kaget hingga salah-satu gaun yang Ia pegang terjatuh. Cepat-cepat Sakura meraih ponsel flipnya dan menjauhkannya. 'Sial, suara Ino benar-benar memekakkan telinga.' gerutunya sebal. Dari seberang telpon Ino mengomel karena Sakura mengabaikan perkataannya. Sakura mendengus sebal dan mengatakan bahwa Ino tak perlu berteriak. Wanita itu juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena asik memandangi tubuh Sasuke hingga tak mendengar apa yang Ino katakan.

Sakura memungut gaunnya yang terjatuh dan membawanya ke ranjang seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Tampaknya Ino mulai tenang kembali dan menanyakan alasan Sakura tak bisa ikut ke butik.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Sarada baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Kalian pergilah, " ucapnya seraya memperhatikan salah-satu gaunnya.

"Suruh suamimu untuk menjaga Sarada sebentar. Ayolah, kita sudah jarang pergi bersama cari baju untuk pesta kan? " kata Ino di seberang telpon.

Iris hijau Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menata surai hitamnya dengan jemarinya, di depan cermin meja riasnya. "Sepertinya tidak. Dia baru saja tiba dari Spain tiga hari lalu. " ujarnya pelan.

Terdengar helaan napas pasrah dari seberang telpon disusul dengan suara lemah Ino yang mencoba mengerti. "Baiklah. Apa boleh buat, aku pergi dengan yang lain. " Sakura mengangguk. "Aa. " tak lama sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Ting!

1 e-mail masuk yang Sakura lihat dari Tenten yang menanyakan janji bertemu di butik langganan mereka, yang langsung Sakura balas bahwa Ia tidak bisa ikut.

Asik berkutat dengan ponselnya, hingga Ia merasakan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya ke depan. Napasnya terasa tercekat begitu dilihatnya Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya. Netra hijau teduhnya bergerak gelisah bersamaan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat Sasuke semakin mendekat padanya. "A-apa yang kaulakukan, " gugupnya seraya memundurkan kepalanya ketika pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatapnya diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga suara beratnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Mau ambil baju. Itu baju aku kamu duduki. "

Sakura terkesip kemudian menoleh pada ranjang yang Ia duduki, dan benar saja Ia menduduki baju Sasuke. Wanita itu pun langsung berdiri dan menunduk malu. "Maaf. " cicitnya.

Sasuke melirik dengan smirk andalannya, sebelum tangannya terulur meraih bajunya. Mengibaskannya sesaat kemudian memakainya. Langkah tegasnya kembali menghampiri meja rias Sakura, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sakura menghela napas berat, Ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Astaga, apa yang Ia pikirkan? Mengira Sasuke mau menciumnya yang ternyata hanya mengambil baju yang Ia duduki. Sakura segera merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke saja masih kaku, mana mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Ia pun beralih meraih kedua gaunnya yang tergeletak, membawanya ke lemari pakaiannya. Sejenak, Ia pandangi kedua gaunnya. "Sepertinya aku lupa, beberapa gaunku di sini terlalu besar karena kupakai saat mengandung Sarada, " desahnya pelan.

"Tentu saja kebesaran. Dadamu yang kecil juga tidak akan terlihat jika kaumemakainya. " sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Telinga Sakura seakan panas mendengarnya. Ia menjadi sensitif saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menyinggung soal dadanya. "Aku dengar itu. " desis Sakura.

"Bagus kau tau, " ucapnya seraya menoleh menatap Sakura. "Cari baju yang lain, yang pas di tubuhmu. Atau, jika kau tetap memakai baju itu tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau bisa menambahkan kaos kaki atau apa agar dadamu terlihat bagus, " kekehnya.

Cukup sudah. Sakura benar-benar tersinggung. Kesal, Ia pun melangkah lebar menghampiri Sasuke. Meraih lengan Sasuke cepat dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya. "Ini, rasakan ini! Dadaku memang kecil, tapi setidaknya ini pas di genggamanmu kan, "

Sasuke terperangah, sungguh tadi Ia hanya bercanda saja. Netra hitamnya menatap Sakura dan tanggannya yang bertengger manis di dada Sakura bergantian. "Y-ya, sangat pas di genggamanku. " gugupnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan, Sakura segera menyentak tangan Sasuke kasar kemudian menunduk malu. "Sial, apa yang baru saja kulakukan, " Sakuta tak berani menatap Sasuke. Tak ingin berlama-lama di depan pria itu, Ia pun beranjak keluar membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan keras.

.

Sakura berjongkok dengan memegang kedua pipinya yang merona. "Ya Tuhan, bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal itu di depannya. Aku kesal dengan ucapannya yang menyinggung dadaku. Aku tau dadaku kecil, tak perlu menyinggungnya begitu. " Sakura juga merutuki tindakan konyolnya barusan, seharusnya Ia tak perlu melakukan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Ia sudah terlanjur kesal tadi dengan Sasuke.

Dengan pelan Sakura mengarahkan telapak tangannya memegang dada kirinya. Sebenarnya dadanya tidak begitu kecil, volumenya bertambah sejak Ia mengandung ditambah Ia aktif menyusui Sarada. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke malah menyinggungnya. Membuat moodnya buruk seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Happy birthday to you ... '

'Happy birthday to you ... '

'Happy birthday dear Boruto ... '

'Happy brirthday to you ... '

Bocah laki-laki berjas hitam dengan pita kupu-kupu itu tampak antusias menatap kue berbentuk bola dengan lilin-lilin kecil berjumlah 5 yang menyala. Hinata, sang ibunda tampak menuntun putra sulungnya untuk meniup lilinnya. Dengan patuh putra pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata itu meniupnya.

'Fuuuh ... '

Tepuk tangan meriah para tamu mengiringi padamnya lilin-lilin tersebut. Boruto tampak begitu senang, salah-satu jarinya terulur untuk mencolek kue berkrim coklat membuat para tamu yang menatapnya tersenyum geli dengan tingkah laku putra sulung Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah datang di acara ulang tahun putra pertama kami, Uzumaki Boruto. Sebuah kebahagian bagi kami bisa merayakan bersama-sama. Harapanku sebagai ayah untuk putraku, selalu diberi kesehatan, menjadi anak yang pintar dan membanggakan, do'aku selalu mengiringi setiap langkahmu untuk tercapainya cita-citamu kelak, " Naruto menatap Hinata dan memberikan mikrofon pada sang istri.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, inilah seutas do'a yang dapat kami berikan sebagai orangtuamu. Semoga Tuhan menjadikanmu insan yang berguna. Kami menyayangimu. " Nyonya Uzumaki itu mencium pipi Boruto sayang.

"Papa, Sara juga mau ulang tahun seperti Boruto, " Sasuke menatap Sarada dalam gendongannya, netra hitam putrinya menatap Sasuke lucu.

Gemas, Sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat di hidung mungil putrinya. "Nanti Papa pikirkan ya, lagi pula ulang tahunmu juga masih jauh. " Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa tidak bisa sekarang atau besok ya? "

Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Sarada gemas. "Tunggu tanggal ulang tahun kamu sayang. " Sarada menghela napas pelan dengan wajah murungnya sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Janji ya? " Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Sarada tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke.

"Minum dulu sayang, " Sakura datang membawa botol air minum seraya membukanya. Sarada mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura begitu juga Sasuke. "Mama lama sekali, " keluh sang putri.

"Iya, maaf. " kata Sakura seraya mengarahkan botol air minum yang sudah Ia buka ke mulut Sarada yang langsung putrinya minum.

Acara ulang tahun putra sulung Naruto berlangsung meriah dengan kehadiran dua maskot musang Kurama dan Kyuubi yang siap menghibur anak-anak. Banyak tamu yang datang selain tamu penting juga sahabat-sahabat Naruto dan Hinata.

Istri Uchiha Sasuke mungkin satu-satunya yang tampil dengan busana sederhana namun elegan. Wanita yang identik dengan surai pink tersebut tampil dengan dress brokat biru dongker selutut, berlengan sampai batas siku. Dengan pita yang senada dengan bahannya melingkar di pinggang, sebuah gelang silver yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya, serta tas tangan yang Ia bawa.

"Ho! Sakura- _san!_ " suara melengking dari seorang pria berjas hijau mentereng menginterupsi Sakura yang saat itu tengah berbincang bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Karui. Tak lama suara derap langkah cepat menghampiri Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Sakura memperhatikan cukup lama sosok pria di depannya dengan gaya rambut mangkok, senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi putih menterengnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan, "Lee- _san?_ " teman semasa kuliah yang sangat menyukai dan mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

Lee terkejut dan menampikan raut harunya. "Astaga, Sakura- _san_ masih mengenalku? " Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Sakura- _san!_ " Ia membungkukkan badannya di depan Sakura dengan semangatnya.

Ino, Tenten, dan Karui yang memperhatikan tingkah Lee hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Berlebihan. " cibir Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Tak perlu seperti itu Lee- _san,_ " kata Sakura dengan senyum tak enaknya melihat Lee yang membungkukkan badan di depannya.

Lee menegakkan badannya lagi dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh haru. "Aku hanya tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Sakura- _san._ "

Iris biru Ino melirik pelayan dengan berbagai minuman di nampan, Ia pun mengangkat tangannya membuat sang pelayan menghampirinya. "Silahkan Nyoya, " ujarnya ramah. Ino meraih minuman berwarna biru karena memang minumannya yang sudah habis. Pelayan tersebut menundukkan wajahnya singkat kemudian berlalu. Langkah pelayan tersebut terhenti saat anak-anak kecil berlarian di depannya, hingga Ia mendapat dorongan yang kuat dari belakang membuat tubuhnya limbung menabrak punggung Lee.

Mendapat dorongan di belakangnya membuat Lee juga ikut terdorong ke depan. Sakura dengan reflek segera menahan tubuh Lee agar tak terjatuh. Namun di samping itu Sakura juga merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel di sudut bibirnya. Membuat Ino, Tenten dan Karui melongo melihatnya. Dengan kurang ajarnya bibir Lee menempel di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Ehem! " mendengar deheman keras dari pria di samping Sakura membuat Lee segera menyingkir dari Sakura. Raut wajahnya begitu terkejut dan seketika memerah malu. "Sa-Sa-Sakura- _san,_ " gagapnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan. " sang pelayan membungkukkan badannya kepada Lee dan segera membersihkan tumpahan air di punggung Lee, namun pria berjas hijau mentereng itu mengabaikannya.

"Ba-barusan tadi, Aku-A-Aku ... Aku tak se-sengaja menci-ci-ci-cium Sa-Sa, "

Bruk'

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Lee pingsan membuat semuanya menatap Lee terkejut. "Lee! "

"Lee- _san,_ kau tidak apa-apa? " Sasuke segera menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak menghampiri Lee yang pingsan membuat gerakan Sakura terhenti dan menatap tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa? " tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja menolongnya, dia pingsan. " jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak perlu. Kita pulang sekarang. " ucapnya tegas.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Loh, acaranya juga belum selesai, "

Sasuke menatapnya jengkel. "Kau tidak lihat putri kita tidur? Lebih baik pulang, aku tak mau Sarada kedinginan karena terlalu lama di sini. " Sakura melirik Sarada yang memang jatuh tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Tak lama Ia merasa lengannya tertarik. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura berjalan melewati para tamu.

"Loh Sas, mau kemana? " langkah mereka terhenti saat Naruto menghampirinya.

"Sarada tidur, kami pamit pulang ya ... " jawab Sasuke seraya melirik putrinya yang tertidur. Netra biru Naruto menatap Sarada.

"Kalau begitu taruh di dalam saja, masih ada kamar kosong ko, di dalam rumah kami. " saran Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami mau pulang saja. " Tak ingin memaksa sang sahabat, Naruto pun mengerti. "Baiklah. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang. " Iris birunya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kami pamit pulang Naruto. " ujar Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis dari Naruto.

Sakura merasakan aura tak mengenakan saat dirinya sudah duduk di kursi mobil dengan Sarada yang ada di pangkuannya. Entah kenapa raut wajah Sasuke lebih dingin tak seperti biasanya membuat nyali Sakura menciut untuk mencairkan suasana yang tak mengenakkan. Andai saja putrinya tidak tertidur, mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang melintas.

Hingga mereka sampai di rumah pun tak ada percakapan yang berarti. "Aku masih ada urusan di luar. Masuklah dulu, " kata Sasuke datar setelah membantu membukakan pintu mobil Sakura yang terlihat kesusahan menggendong Sarada yang tertidur. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa dengannya, " resah Sakura begitu memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah setelah menghadiri ulang tahun Boruto sikap Sasuke kepadanya tetap sama malah terkesan menghindarinya. Sasuke hanya pulang untuk mandi dan berganti baju setelah itu pergi lagi tanpa bertegur sapa dengannya, mungkin hanya sesekali dengan Sarada, menemani putrinya bermain di taman selebihnya lebih menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Sakura tak ambil pusing karena memang sikap Sasuke juga seperti itu biasanya, tapi menurut Sakura kali ini terlihat lebih dingin entah kenapa.

Iris hijau teduh Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pakaian santai tengah menonton acara tv. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah karena Sarada pergi jalan-jalan bersama Konan dan Itachi. Memang pernikahan Konan-Itachi belum dikaruniai anak untuk itu mereka sering kali mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan bersama. Sakura berpikir sejenak, mungkin inilah saatnya Ia berbicara dengan Sasuke. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, Sakura mengangguk singkat seraya menghampiri ruang tv.

"Bisa kita bicara, "

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sakura di seberang tempat duduknya. Pria itu menatap Sakura cukup lama, sebelum Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura menghela napas lega kemudian mengangguk singkat dan membalikkan badannya, mengkodekan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke mematikan layar tv kemudian berdiri menyusul Sakura yang terhenti di meja makan, menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk.

Sakura menuangkan teh hangat di cangkir dan meletakkannya di depan Sasuke. "Minumlah! Aku tak memberi gula karena aku tau kamu tidak suka manis. " ujarnya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai menyesap teh hangat buatannya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. " gumaman dari Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tegang. Wanita itu tampak mengatur napasnya, menarik napas dalam dan menghembusakannya perlahan. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan di meja seraya irisnya menatap gelisah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai. " suara Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka setelah terdiam cukup lama. Iris hijau Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tidak melakukan suatu gerakan apapun. Sasuke hanya menunduk memperhatikan cangkir tehnya yang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian pria itu.

Tak mendapat respon berarti dari Sasuke membuat Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Kenapa pria itu terdiam, kenapa tak membalas perkataannya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan sekarang?

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke sebelum netra hitamnya menatap Sakura. "Apa alasanmu bercerai denganku. " ucapnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Wanita itu menatapnya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar, dengan lirih Ia berucap. "Bukankah jelas sudah tidak ada lagi kecocokkan diantara kita? Kehidupan rumah tangga kita berubah dan aku tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga seperti ini. Kupikir kau tau maksudku. "

Sebenarnya tak mudah bagi Sakura untuk bisa mengatakannya. Sejujurnya hatinya berat untuk mengatakan 'cerai' namun sebelum ini wanita itu telah memikirkannya matang-matang karena Sakura tak bisa terus-terusan menjalani rumah tangga yang sama-sama membuat keduanya tersakiti. Sakura mengerti dan wanita itu pun tak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali padanya. Meski dalam hati Sakura masih mengharapkannya. Mengharapkan rumah tangganya kembali meski terlihat mustahil.

"Kita berdua sama-sama tau bahwa kau ... mungkin bisa memaafkanku tapi hatimu sulit untuk menerimaku. Aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaanmu untuk menerimaku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjalani rumah tangga dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau menghindariku. Perkataanmu waktu itu juga terdengar ambigu yang bisa kusimpulkan tak ada niatan untukmu untuk memperbaiki keadaan. " Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

Sasuke menangkap dengan jelas iris hijau teduh Sakura yang berkaca-kaca, nada bergetar Sakura saat wanita itu berujar. Dan betapa wanita di depannya menahan air matanya untuk tidak lolos.

"Aku akui aku bersalah karena memang sikapku lah yang membuat kehidupan rumah tangga kita berubah. Setahun ini aku mecoba memperbaiki hidupku dan melupakan kejadian buruk itu, tapi sikap diammu selama ini membuat perjuangnku sia-sia. Aku juga manusia Sasuke, yang tak bisa kauperlakukan seperti ini. Hatiku sakit setiap kali kau abaikan. Kupikir inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita karena aku tak ingin kau bertambah sakit karenaku. "

Tes'

Tes'

Tes'

Lolos sudah air mata yang Sakura pertahankan. Wanita itu segera mengusapnya cepat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di hatinya hingga membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang perlahan muncul dari mata indahnya.

Sasuke tahu Sakura menangis, namun dirinya cukup pengecut untuk sekedar memegang tangan wanitanya dan menguatkan. Pria dengan keegoisannya itu lebih memilih menunduk dengan diamnya. Sasuke juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa dirinya tak bisa melakukan itu.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sakura juga gemas sendiri karena tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Juga air matanya yang sialnya keluar terus-menerus membuatnya tak bisa berlama-lama di depan Sasuke. Ayolah, Ia menunggu respon Sasuke, kenapa pria itu selalu diam.

Tak tahan dengan diamnya mereka, Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dengan jejak air matanya. "Mungkin itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku tunggu keputusanmu. " Sakura berdiri dan perlahan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita bercerai. "

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat akan menaiki tangga. Hatinya seketika mencelos mendengarnya. Bulir air matanya kembali menetes. Dengan tangan bergetar Sakura mengusapnya kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dari duduknya, menatapnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan urus berkasnya minggu depan. Aku tau kau sibuk jadi biar aku yang mengurusnya. " setelahnya Ia memilih membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri bahwa wanita itu begitu sedih. Hatinya begitu sakit luar biasa.

"Sakura bodoh, dasar bodoh. Memang apa yang kauharapkan darinya. Aku membuatnya terluka begitu dalam sudah tentu inilah resiko yang kudapat. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menerima kembali seseorang yang sudah berkhianat. Mungkin dia memaafkanmu, tapi untuk kembali bersama jelas itu tidak mungkin. " ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar seraya mengusap air matanya. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik untuk keduanya, agar tak ada lagi yang tersakiti.

"Ya Tuhan ... " desah pasrah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kadang, karena tak ingin menyakiti perasaan seseorang, kamu penuhi apa yang dia inginkan. Dan tanpa kamu sadari, dirimu lah yang akhirnya terluka. "

Tbc.

Kayane setelah ini sy bakalan sibuk, jadi nggak janji bisa update di hari biasanya. Tapi liat nanti kalau senggang sy bakalan update :)

Salam,

JJ Ichiro.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

'Hurt Marriage' by JJ Ichiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

DILARANG COPY PASTE!

Jangan asal comot tanpa persetujuan dan tanpa mencantumkan sumbernya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIDAK SUKA? TIDAK USAH BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap diam berkas perceraian yang sama sekali belum Ia isi. Wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu menepati janjinya. Seminggu setelah pembicaraan mereka di meja makan, pagi tadi Sakura mendatanginya di kantor untuk menyerahkan berkas perceraian mereka yang harus Sasuke isi. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyelingkupi hati Sasuke.

Sebenarnya perceraian tak pernah terpikirkan Sasuke dalam waktu dekat sebelum pembicaraan mereka waktu itu. Pernah Sasuke memilih untuk berpisah tapi itu terjadi saat kasus Sakura terbongkar namun gagal karena putri mereka, dan setelahnya Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk bercerai dari Sakura.

Dan kenapa Ia menyetujui perceraian itu? Jawabannya ialah karena Sasuke kesal. Ia kesal saat Sakura tiba-tiba meminta cerai darinya. Harusnya Ia yang meminta cerai, bukan Sakura! Sebagian hatinya meminta untuk menolak, namun ego menguasainya hingga Ia menyetujui perceraian itu. Kini, pria itu bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa enggan untuk bercerai dengan wanita yang sudah memberinya satu orang putri.

Sejak saat itu juga Sakura tidak tidur di kamar mereka, melainkan memilih tidur bersama Sarada dan itu membuat sebagian dari dirinya merasa kekosongan tanpa kehadiran sosok Sakura yang biasa menempati sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Ia pikir Ia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya. Sejauh ini meski hubungan mereka sama-sama kaku mereka tetap tidur satu ranjang tanpa adanya kontak fisik. Baru setelah mereka menyetujui perceraian, Sakura memilih tidur bersama Sarada.

 **Tok' tok' tok'**

Lamunannya buyar mendengar ketukan pintu ruangannya. Iris hitam Sasuke bergulir menatap pintu. "Masuk! " seru Sasuke.

"Tamu anda sudah menunggu di ruang rapat. " ujar Sekretarisnya. Sasuke mengangguk. Menutup berkas percerainnya dan meletakkannya di laci meja, kemudian meraih dokumen dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pun menunjukkan jam sembilan malam saat itu. Semilir angin malam menerbangkan surai hitam Sasuke, membuat pria itu untuk sejenak memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya. Tubuh kekarnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada tembok jembatan.

"Sasuke, kah? " Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke samping.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dingin dan rahangnya sedikit mengeras begitu melihat Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Sasuke menatap tak percaya, bisa-bisanya Sai menampilkan senyum menjijikan itu setelah apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada rumah tangganya. Moodnya menjadi buruk seketika dengan kehadiran Sai.

"Lama tak bertemu Sasuke, tak kusangka kita bertemu secara kebetulan seperti ini. Bagaimana kabarmu? " tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dalam kantung kresek putih yang dibawanya dan menyodorkannya. Sasuke menunjukkan kopi yang dipegangnya tanpa menoleh.

"Seperti yang kaulihat. " kata Sasuke datar. Netra hitam Sasuke lebih tertarik menatap air sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawahnya. Kesialan baginya bertemu dengan Sai di jembatan ini. Niat awal ingin mendapat ketenangan, sirna sudah begitu mendapati orang yang sangat-sangat tidak ingin Ia lihat. Dasar pengganggu!

Sai membuka pengait minuman kaleng bersodanya kemudian menenggaknya sesaat. Ia mengikuti gaya Sasuke, menyanggah kedua lengannya di tembok jembatan.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura? " suara berat Sai seketika membuat suasana hatinya memanas. Netra hitamnya bergulir menatap Sai tajam.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?! Belum cukupkah apa yang sudah kaulakukan terhadap rumah tanggaku?! " Sasuke mencedih kemudian membuang muka. Pegangan pada gelas kopinya mengerat.

Sai tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Maaf. " gumamnya yang tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Sai ditambah moodnya yang sudah kadung memburuk juga karena Sai, Sasuke memilih beranjak dari sana.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Sai menahan lengan Sasuke. "Jangan seperti ini, apa yang ingin kau tau tentang aku dan Sakura akan kuberitau. "

Sasuke menoleh seraya menyentak lengan Sai. "Tak perlu. Itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi. "

Tubuh Sai sedikit menegang, pandangan matanya meredup. "Kalian ... berpisah? " ucapnya kelu.

Sasuke mendecih sinis. "Bukan urusanmu! " ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Sai terdiam. Pikirannya menjadi kalut sekarang. "Kalau begitu tolong jangan membencinya! " teriaknya.

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti namun pria itu tak menoleh.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang sudah membuat hidup kalian berantakan. Aku terima kalian berdua membenciku, tapi kumohon jangan membencinya. " pandangannya tampak meredup menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang sangat membencimu yang sudah membuat rumah tanggaku berantakan. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak mengijinkannya kembali bekerja denganmu, mungkin sekarang kehidupan kami akan baik-baik saja. " ujarnya dingin. Ada jeda sejenak dari Sasuke, sebelum pria itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sayangnya, aku mengijinkannya yang pada akhirnya berujung berantakan pada rumah tanggaku. Kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengannya berubah saat itu juga. " pandangan Sasuke mengeras dengan salah-satu tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Semilir angin malam menerbangkan surai keduanya.

"Aku mencintainya. Dan entah sejak kapan perasaanku berubah menjadi obsesif padanya. Awalnya aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku padanya yang menyukaimu. Aku terbiasa dengannya yang menyapaku setiap pagi dan kebersamaan kecil kami, tanpa kusadari ada perasaan memiliki yang berlebih padanya, berusaha menguasainya agar sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan. " melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, Sai kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku benci dan cemburu saat dia dengan antusiasnya menceritakan kondisi kehamilannya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia hidup denganmu. Aku marah, membentakknya untuk tidak membicarakannmu saat aku tengah bersamanya. Dia mulai tak nyaman denganku dan aku benci itu. Puncaknya adalah saat dirinya memutuskan untuk resign, aku benar-benar tak rela dia pergi dari hidupku. Aku melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankannya karena aku tak ingin dia meninggalkanku. "

"Aku semakin gencar menguasainya pasca kau mengijinkannya kembali ke perusahaanku yang kumanfaakan dengan sangat baik. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku marah dan cemburu saat dia lebih mementingkan bayinya dan dirimu. Aku ingin dia melakukan sesuai apa yang kuinginkan tanpa mau tau dia merasa sangat terkekang namun aku tak peduli. "

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dengan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Ia pun membalikkan badannya menatap Sai tajam. "Tak tahukah, kau begitu menjijikan?! dia seorang istri dan ibu tentu dia lebih mementingkan keluarga. " pria itu mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Sai tersenyum miris. "Aku tau. Tapi aku tak peduli, rasa ingin memiliki berlebihku terhadapnya menggelapkan semua. Yang kuinginkan adalah dirinya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. " geram, Sasuke melangkah dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sai.

"Brengsek! "

Sai menutup kedua matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan dari Sasuke.

 **Srak'**

Sai membuka kedua matanya saat Sasuke malah melepaskan cengkraman di kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Terlihat Sasuke membuang napas kasar seraya mengacak surai hitamnya gusar.

"Shit! Tak ada artinya meladeni orang sepertimu. " desisnya tajam kemudian berlalu.

 **Tap.**

Sai menahan lengannya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, Ia membalikkan badannya dan langsung melayangkan pukulan di wajah Sai.

 **Buk!**

Sai jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke menatapnya benci dengan emosi yang meluap. Jujur, dari tadi Sasuke menahan emosinya agar tak menyerang Sai, namun pria itu memaksanya hingga Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak melayangkan pukulannya.

"Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu karena Sakura juga salah. Meski berulang kali dia mengatakan bahwa Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena berada dalam tekanan, tetap saja dia sudah terlanjur berkubang dalam lautan dosa. " geram Sasuke.

Sai menyeringai dalam kesakitannya. "Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang selalu kalah darimu. Kau ... mendapat tempat teristimewa di hatinya, sedangkan aku? Dia hanya menganggapku sebatas sahabatnya saja, padahal aku lebih dulu mengenalnya dibandingkan dirimu! "

Sasuke menatapnya remeh. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, bukankah kau juga menikmatinya di belakangku?! Kutanya, seberapa sering kalian melakukan hal kotor itu?! "

Pandangan Sai berubah dingin, pria itu bahkan mengabaikan darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Sasuke. "Seberapa sering? Menurutmu? Jika kubilang setiap hari kami melakukannya apa kau percaya? " tantangnya.

Rahang Sasuke kembali mengeras, netra hitamnya menatap tajam Sai. Ia benar-benar sudah muak mendengar kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sai. Tak ingin berlarut-larut, masih dengan emosi yang menguasainya, Sasuke memilih membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari sana. Emosinya semakin tersulut berada terlalu lama dengan pria itu.

Sai menatap tak suka Sasuke yang memilih pergi. Perlahan Sai beranjak berdiri dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan meninggalkannya. "Jika kubilang aku tak pernah menyentuhnya apa kau percaya? "

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, pura-pura tak mendengar. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya begitu terluka. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan seraya membuka kembali kedua matanya. "Sepertinya mustahil. " ucapnya dingin. Tatapannya begitu dingin menembus jalanan sepi.

Netra hitam Sai memicing tajam menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauhinya. "Kau benar. Itu terdengar mustahil ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi. "

"Pagi. " dahi Tenten berkerut menatap Sakura yang menyapanya seraya menuruni tangga cafe. Wanita bersurai coklat bercepol itu menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. "Tumben sekali sudah sampai? " katanya heran.

Sakura menguap sebentar kemudian melirik Tenten. "Aku menginap. " ucapnya seraya menghampiri meja kasir.

Tenten mengaangguk kecil kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap kaca yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti. "Putrimu tidak mencarimu, semalam kau menginap di sini? " tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Sakura kembali melirik kemudian menghela napas. "Kakak iparku mengajaknya berlibur, tau kan, mereka sangat menyayangi Sarada. Menganggapnya seperti putri mereka sendiri, ah ... aku jadi merindukan putri kecilku. " katanya pelan diakhir perkataannya.

Tenten berjalan mendekat, "Bagaimana dengan suamimu? "

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang, namun dengan cepat wanita itu menutupinya dengan sangat baik. "Dia ... sepertinya juga sibuk di kantor. "

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. "Kok, sepertinya? "

Sakura menoleh gelagapan. "I-itu ... ada proyek baru yang harus dia tangani, " kilahnya.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalian sama-sama sibuk yah, kupikir kesempataan bagus untuk kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama selagi Sarada berlibur bersama Itachi- _san_ dan istrinya. " godanya.

Sakura mendengus kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Sejak pembicaraan mereka di meja makan, keduanya seakan menjalani hidupnya masing-masing, sekalinya bertemu hanya sebatas menyapa tanpa adanya obrolan kecil.

 **Klining'**

Bunyi lonceng yang bergoyang akibat gerakan pintu cafe membuat Sakura menolah kemudian membungkukkan badannya singkat. "Selamat datang, "

"Mama! "

Sakura menegakkan badannya dan senyum cerah terbit di bibir nya melihat Sarada datang bersama Itachi dan Konan.

"Yo! " sapa Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Astaga beberapa hari tidak melihatmu, Mama rindu sekali denganmu sayang, " Sakura mendekat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sarada terkikik geli dalam gendongan Itachi.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya seraya melipat kedua lengnnya di depan dada, pura-pura merajuk. "Oh, jadi Sara- _chan_ tidak merindukan Mama ya? Yasudah, kalau begitu Mama juga tidak akan merindukan Sara lagi. "

Putri Sasuke itu memberengut lucu bercampur cemas menatap Sakura yang pura-pura merajuk membuang muka. Seketika kedua lengan Sarada terulur. "Mama ... Sara rindu Mama, tentu saja sangat-sangat merindukan Mama. " Sakura melirik, masih pura-pura merajuk. "Serius? "

Sarada mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Ayo dong peluk Sara, " bibirnya mengerucut lucu menunggu Sakura memeluknya, membuat Itachi yang melihatnya gemas sendiri dan langsung memberinya ciuman singkat di pipi Sarada.

Sakura menampilkan senyum tipisnya seraya mengulurkan kedua lengannya mengambil alih Sarada dalam gendongan Itachi. "Bercanda sayang. Bagaimana liburannya, hm? "

"Kami bersenang-senang, bukan begitu sayang? " ujar Konan menatap Sarada yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura.

Sarada mengangguk antusias, menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. "Kami naik kereta, jalan-jalan, naik bianglala yang tinggiiii ... sekali, Sara takut tapi paman memeluk Sara. Bertemu princess dan banyakkk ... sekali, " celotehnya panjang.

Sakura tertawa dan mengecup bibir putrinya singkat. "Sepertinya kamu memang sangat menikmatinya. " netra hijau Sakura menatap Itachi dan Konan.

"Ayo kak, duduk dulu. Mau minum apa? " tawarnya seraya melangkah menghampiri salah-satu meja yang kosong, di belakangnya Itachi dan Konan mengikutinya.

"Sayang sekali Sakura- _chan,_ kami tidak bisa berlama-lama karena masih ada yang harus kami lakukan setelah ini. " ucap Konan dengan raut menyesalnya.

"Begitu yaa ... " gumam Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Lain kali kita bermain bersama lagi, ya ... " lengan Itachi terulur mengusap surai hitam Sarada membuat gadis kecil itu tersebut tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke, " lanjut Itachi, netra hitamnya menatap Sakura yang sempat terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit. " Konan mengecup pipi dan hidung Sarada kemudian mengusap bahu Sakura seraya tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk dan mengantar keduanya sampai pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan kemeja biru mudanya yang pas di tubuh tegapnya. Ia berada di Suna selama sepekan ini dalam kunjungan peninjaun lokasi proyek terbarunya.

Bos properti itu mengatakan akan membangun apartemen yang dilengkapi kawasan perkantoran, perbelanjaan, dan rumah sakit. Dalam proyek ini, Uchiha Corp bekerja sama dengan perusahaan properti Shukaku Corp. Uchiha Corp dan Shukaku Corp berbagi kepemilikan saham 50:50. Proyek ini merupakan bagian ekspansi strategis Uchiha Corp di Sunagakure.

Dalam lawatannya ke Suna, Sasuke juga hendak pergi ke Iwagakure untuk survei tanah lokasi proyek berikutnya.

 **Tok** **tok** **tok**

Sasuke menoleh menatap pintu kamar hotelnya. Malam ini Ia ada jamuan makan malam bersama bos Shukaku Corp sekaligus membahas tentang konsep proyek properti mereka. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, Ia pun meraih jam tangan putihnya dan memasangnya di pergelangan tangannya sebelum melangkah menghampiri pintu kamar hotel dan membukanya.

 **Cklek,**

Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendapati Matsuri yang berdiri di depannya. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Bukankah jamuan makan malamnya masih satu jam lagi? " ujarnya memastikan.

Wanita bersurai coklat pendek itu menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Aku tau. Hanya ingin menemuimu, apa tidak boleh? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. " Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar, setelahnya pria itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Matsuri masuk.

Matsuri adalah teman satu fakultas di kampusnya dulu dan cukup dekat dengannya. Lama mereka tak bertemu, Sasuke cukup terkejut mendapati wanita yang mempunyai perangai lembut itu menjadi sekretaris dari bos properti Shukaku Corp. Tapi karena kunjungannya kali ini untuk membahas tentang peninjauan proyek, mereka belum sempat mengobrol banyak dan hanya sekedar bertanya kabar.

"Kau banyak berubah, Sasuke- _kun._ " ucap Matsuri mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kecil ketika Sasuke mempersilahkan duduk.

Sasuke melirik, "Hn. " gumamnya seraya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berseberangan dengan Matsuri.

"Mau minum? " tawar Sasuke, pria itu juga bingung sendiri ingin memulai pembicaraan dari mana padahal dulu mereka cukup dekat. Lagi pula Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, karena Sasuke berbicara jika dirasa itu penting.

Matsuri menggeleng kecil seraya tersenyum manis. Bibir tipisnya yang terpoles lipstik merah menambah kesan sensual dan menggoda. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit denganmu. Lagi pula setelah ini kita bertemu di jamuan makan malam. Kita masih ... berteman kan? "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja. "

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, salah-satu tangannya terulur untuk menyelipkan surai coklatnya di belakang telinganya. "Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya. "

"Cukup terkejut melihatmu bergabung bersama Shukaku Corp. Kupikir kau ikut membantu perusahaan ayahmu di Ame. " kata Sasuke.

Matsuri tampak menunduk sesaat sebelum menatap netra hitam Sasuke. "Sudah ada kedua kakakku yang mengurus. Lagi pula, aku tak begitu suka tinggal di Ame. "

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, pemikiranmu selalu berbeda dari kedua kakakmu. " lanjut Sasuke.

 **Drt** ... **Drt** ... **Drt** ...

Getaran ponsel Sasuke di meja nakas menginterupsi keduanya. Sasuke menoleh menatap Matsuri. "Maaf, " gumamnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ponselnya. Matsuri mengangguk singkat. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berbicara entah dengan siapa di seberang sambungan ponselnya.

"Hn. Kau atur saja jadwalnya, "

" ... "

"Minggu depan kita sudah harus sampai di Iwa untuk survei tanah proyek kita selanjutnya. "

" ... "

"Aa. "

"Dari siapa? "

Sasuke menoleh dan terkesip saat Matsuri berdiri di belakangnya. "Juugo. Sekretarisku. " jawabnya singkat seraya mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

" ... "

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " Sasuke melirik, menatapnya diam saat Matsuri mendekat dan merih kedua tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya.

Iris hitam Matsuri menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke dalam. "Apa kau ingat? kebersamaan yang dulu kita lewati bersama? Walau pun kau menganggapnya biasa, tapi aku bahagia. Aku bahagia bersamamu, "

Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar kata yang terlontar dari wanita bersurai coklat di depannya. Di samping itu pria itu juga risih saat tangan Matsuri mengenggam kedua tanggannya. Perlahan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tautan tangannya, namun Matsuri dengan cepat menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku selama ini. Untuk itu, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini kutahan, dan melihatmu di sini, di depanku, kurasa aku tak bisa mehanan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. "

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Kau bicara apa Matsuri? " ucap Sasuke yang semakin risih dengan sikap Matsuri. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke lama, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Aku mencintaimu. " gerakan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan tautan tangannya terhenti. Netra hitamnya menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Berapa lama lagi perasaan ini harus kupendam? Perasaan yang telah lama kupendam di dalam hati sejak dulu dan kau tak pernah mencoba untuk membukanya. Apa kau tak sadar hal itu?! " ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. Tampak iris hitam wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Namun setelahnya, pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, membuat Matsuri menatapnya dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Hal ini tak disia-siakan Sasuke untuk melepas tautan tangannya dalam genggaman Matsuri.

"Terima kasih Matsuri. " netra hitam Sasuke menatap Matsuri lembut.

"Kau salah jika mengira aku tak menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku tau kau menyukaiku. " raut keterkejutan tampak di wajah cantik Matsuri.

Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya mengusap surai coklat wanita itu. "Kau wanita yang baik. Aku suka kepribadianmu yang lembut, mengingatkanku akan sosok Ibuku. Aku menyayangimu, seperti seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Tapi, " Matsuri menatapnya bingung saat Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, memandangnya dengan raut tak enaknya.

"Maaf, aku tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama, yang kau rasakan padaku. " raut wajah Matsuri berubah datar. Dengan segera wanita itu menepis lengan Sasuke di surai coklatnya dengan kasar.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan dirimu! aku tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan yang telah lama kupendam. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa kau tak tau betapa tersiksanya perasanku selama ini! " bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi putih Matsuri. Wanita itu benar-benar menumpahkan segala perasaannya yang selama ini Ia pendam pada Sasuke. Berharap pria itu mengerti perasaannya.

"Kau jahat! Jahat! " dipukulnya dada Sasuke dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Kau tau perasaanku padamu selama ini, tapi kenapa kau tak mencoba membalas perasaanku, hah? Kenapa?! " sambung Matsuri terisak. Pukulannya di dada Sasuke semakin melemah namun wanita itu tak mau menghentikannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Sungguh Ia tak pernah menyangka wanita di depannya masih memendam rasa padanya sampai sekarang. Ia pikir Matsuri mampu melupakan perasaannya ketika Ia memutuskan menikah dengan Sakura, dan selesai. Namun, nyatanya wanita itu masihlah memendam perasaan padanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Ia memang tak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Matsuri.

Dengan pelan Sasuke meraih kepalan tangan Matsuri yang semakin lemah memukuli dadanya. Menggenggamnya. Iris hitam Sasuke menatap wajah Matsuri yang menunduk dengan raut bersalahnya. "Maafkan aku Matsuri, "

"Tidak adakah sedikit rasa di hatimu untukku Sasuke!? Aku tidak butuh maafmu, yang kubutuhkan adalan cintamu! " potong Matsuri. Kedua iris indahnya menatap Sasuke dengan buliran air matanya yang membuat Sasuke tak sanggup melihat betapa sakitnya wanita itu.

" ... "

"Tidak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku? Aku sakit Sasuke, sakit. " ucapnya pilu.

"Aku sudah menikah, Matsuri. Kau tau itu, bukan? Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. " gumam Sasuke sendu. Pria itu berharap Matsuri mengerti perkataannya.

Matsuri mendecih tak suka. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke diam dengan pandangan tak terbacanya. "Oh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa bahwa kau ini sudah menikah. " ucap Matsuri seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pandangan wanita itu menggelap dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Tapi ... kenapa kau tak mencoba apa yang sudah istrimu lakukan di belakangmu? " ucapnya ambigu.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Maksudmu? " kata Sasuke tak mengerti.

Matsuri menatap Sasuke dalam. Menit berikutnya, kedua iris Sasuke melebar saat Matsuri tiba-tiba menanggalkan gaunnya. Meninggalkan bra berwarna peach yang senada dengan celana dalamnya. Tak sampai di situ, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang terkejut, kedua lengan wanita itu melepas pengait bra dan menanggalkannya, membuat tubuhnya polos seketika saat bra peach itu terjatuh begitu saja di lantai kamar hotel.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan Matsuri? cepat pakai bajumu! " serunya seraya memundurkan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya tepat di payudara polosnya. "Istrimu menghianatimu kan? Kenapa kau tak coba untuk balik menghianatinya? Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu. "

Bahu Sasuke menegang. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kemballi tangannya dari payudara Matsuri, membuat senyum Matsuri hilang seketika. Bagaimana mungkin Matsuri tau tentang masalah rumah tangganya? Sejak kasus Sakura dan Sai terbongkar, Ia sudah memastikan untuk merahasiakannya.

Suara tawa Matsuri membuanya menoleh.

"Apa kau begitu terkejut, aku mengetahui kebusukkan yang dilakukan oleh istrimu? " Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Apa kau juga terlibat dalam kasus istriku? " desis Sasuke tajam.

Matsuri mendengus. "Aku hanya mengetahui kasusnya, tanpa terlibat di dalamnya. Dan ... tak penting aku tau dari mana! " ucapnya tajam saat menyadari Sasuke yang akan menyela perkataannya. Sudah pasti pria itu akan mengatakan 'Kau tau dari mana? '

Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu tegang. Ia pun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Matsuri. Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini. Kenapa jadi membingungkan?

 **Grep'**

Pria itu tersentak, ketika Matsuri memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Untuk malam ini, sentuh aku Sasuke. Tak apa jika kau tak membalas perasaanku, tapi untuk malam ini ... ijinkan aku memilikimu setelah itu aku berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. " ucapnya memohon.

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, sebelum Ia melepas kedua lengan Matsuri yang memeluknya. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap kedua iris Matsuri dalam. "Hentikan, Matsuri. Ini tidak benar. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau tak seperti Matsuri yang kukenal dulu? "

Dahi Matsuri mengerut tak suka, menyebalkan sekali mendapat penolakan langsung dari pria yang begitu kau cintai. Ia wanita baik-baik, banyak pria di luar sana yang mengantri untuk mendapat balasan cintanya, namun Ia hanya menyukai Sasuke dan mempertahan perasaannya. Demi pria yang begitu Ia cintai, wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya untuk Sasuke, namun penolakan yang Ia dapatkan. Bahkan menurutnya, dirinya lebih rendah dari wanita murahan di luar sana.

Matsuri pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Apa yang kurang dari diriku? Aku cantik, aku pintar dan aku kaya. Tapi kenapa kau juga tak bisa menerimaku, hah?! KENAPA! " tuntutnya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat seraya membuang muka. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu kacau. Sulit baginya membuat Matsuri mengerti. Perasaan wanita itu yang lama terpendam padanya sudah menggelapkan semuanya. Wanita yang dulu mampu mengontrol emosi dan pikirannya, kini tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia kehilangan sosok Matsuri yang dulu. Dan Sasuke tau, Ia sudah menyakiti wanita yang dulu sempat Ia kagumi karena peragai wanita itu yang lembut.

"Tolong, mengertilah Matsuri. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah menikah, dan kita sama-sama sudah mempunyai kehidupan kita masing-masing. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, dan ... maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kuharap kaumengerti. " setelahnya, Sasuke melangkah meraih jas hitamnya yang Ia sampirkan di kursi, dan kembali menghampiri Matsuri. Menyampirkan jas tersebut di tubuh polos Matsuri. Memastikan tubuh polos Matsuri tertutupi jas besarnya.

Iris hitam Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Matsuri. "Kumohon lupakan perasaanmu padaku. Karena aku adalah pria brengsek yang sudah menyakiti hati wanita sebaik dirimu. Aku yakin kau bisa dapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku. "

Sasuke menatapnya lama, sebelum dirinya dengan perlahan melangkah menjauhi Matsuri. Wanita itu tampak mencengkarm erat jas depan Sasuke dengan bulir air matanya yang kembali meyeruak keluar.

Ia mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Sasuke. "Bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat kau akan berpisah dengan istrimu. Jujur saja jika kehidupan rumah tanggamu tak berjalan harmonis! "

Langkah Sasuke seketika terhenti tepat saat telapak tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu kamar hotel, tubuh tegapnya tampak menegang. Dan sebisa mungkin Ia tak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Sial, seberapa jauh Matsuri tau tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya?

"Kau belum bisa menerima apa yang sudah istrimu lakukan di belakangmu. " sambung Matsuri.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali. Tanpa memperdulikan Matsuri lagi, Ia pun mengayunkan telapak tangannya membuka pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar hotel yang tertutup. Meninggalkan Matsuri yang tampak begitu terluka dan terpuruk karena Sasuke yang tak terpengaruh dengan perkataannya.

.

Sasuke menarik napas dan membuangnya kasar seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat ini Ia sendirin di dalam lift. Sudah sangat terlambat menghadiri jamuan makan malam dan Ia memutuskan tidak datang. Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya dulu di suatu tempat.

Ini menjadi semakin sulit baginya. Berawal dari sebuah proyek terbarunya, membawanya bertemu dengan wanita yang dulu cukup dekat dengannya. Dan berakhir dengan kejadian yang membuatnya begitu terkejut. Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan ... " desahnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ... kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya? "

Sakura melirik sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil sebelum dirinya menghampiri balkon di ruang kerjanya.

Tenten memandangnya sedih. Wanita keturunan Cina-Jepang itu tampak begitu terkejut ketika tak sengaja mendapati berkas perceraian di meja kerja Sakura saat dirinya meletakkan laporan keuangan Cafe. Wanita itu langsung saja menanyakan perihal berkas perceraian itu pada Sakura, tepat ketika Sakura tak lama menyusulnya ke ruang kerja karena ada yang akan mereka bahas di ruang kerja Sakura.

Wanita yang identik dengan surai pink lembutnya itu tampak terkejut dan segera meletakkan berkas perceraian tersebut di laci. Tenten kembali menanyakan perihal berkas itu saat jam kerja telah usai, dan Ia beruntung karena Sakura akhirnya mau menceritakan padanya.

"Apa tidak bisa masalah ini kalian bicarakan baik-baik? " gumanya seraya menghampiri Sakura.

Semilir angin sore menerbangkan surai keduanya. "Kami sudah membicarakannya dan kami sepakat untuk berpisah sebagai jalan keluar dari masalah diantara kami. "

Tenten terdiam. Sebagai sahabat, dirinya menyayangkan jika memang benar perceraian itu akhirnya terlaksana. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Sakura selama ini menanggung beban masalah rumah tangganya yang bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, karena baik Sakura maupun Sasuke juga tak menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Memang mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini Tenten lihat jarang bersama yang Ia pikir karena keduanya sibuk.

Sakura tak mengatakan apa alasan sebenarnya dan masalah apa yang tengah wanita itu alami. Namun Tenten cukup tau diri dan tak akan memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan semuanya, karena Sakura juga butuh privasi.

"Seperti orang yang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah. Sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi diantara kami. Untuk itu kami memilih berpisah. "

Hanya perkataan itu lah yang keluar dari bibir Sakura ketika ditanya apa alasan wanita itu memilih berpisah, dan wanita beriris hijau teduh itu enggan menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Bukankah selama ini kau hidup dengan orang yang membuatmu bahagia? " tanya Tenten dengan pandangan tak mengertinya.

Sakura tersenyum. Dan Tenten tau, di balik senyum Sakura terselip sebuah luka yang Tenten sendiri tak tau luka apa. Iris hijau teduh Sakura bergulir menatap Tenten lembut.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Dan akan melakukan apapun agar dia juga bahagia. " ucapnya tegar. Tampak iris hijau teduhnya berkaca-kaca menatap Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu ketika Cafe sedang ramai-ramainya karena masuk jam makan siang, terdengar bunyi telepon cafe yang dengan sigap Tenten angkat.

"Ya. Blossom Cafe di sini, ada yang bisa kami bantu? " sapa Tenten ramah.

"Bisa bicara dengan Uchiha Sakura? " tanya suara di seberang telepon.

Kedua bola mata Tenten seketika bergulir mencari sosok wanita bersurai pink halus yang langsung Ia temukan tengah melayani salah-satu pelayan. "Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara? " tanyanya sopan.

"Uchiha Mikoto. "

Tenten berjengit sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar Uchiha- _san._ " Tenten menjauhkan gagap telpon kemudian kedua netranya kembali menatap sosok Sakura.

"Sakura! " serunya. Namun sayang suaranya tak cukup jelas untuk di dengar Sakura yang masih asik melayani pelayan.

Tenten menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Bos! " teriaknya yang sukses membuat pemilik Blossom Cafe itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada telpon untukmu. " sambungnya.

Setelah melayani salah-satu pelanggannya, Sakura pun melangkah menghampiri Tenten. "Dari siapa? " ucapnya ketika sampai di tempat Tenten.

"Uchiha Mikoto. " kata Tenten seraya menyerahkan gagap telepon pada Sakura.

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya. "Ibu? " tanyanya. Tenten mengangguk singkat sebelum meninggalkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Ya, bu. " sapa Sakura.

" ... "

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tak mendapat sahutan di seberang sambungan telepon. "Halo, ibu? " ujarnya lagi, siapa tau Mikoto sedang melakukan sesuatu dan Ia menunggu.

Namun hingga detik demi detik berlalu, bukan suara Mikoto yang terdengar, melainkan suara isakan yang samar-samar Sakura dengar. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, pengunjung cafe sedang ramai-ramainya membuatnya sulit untuk mendengar suara di seberang telepon.

"Halo? " kata Sakura lagi mencoba memastikan suara tadi sebuah isakan atau bukan. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi agar tak terkecoh dengan bisingnya cafe.

"Sakura ... "

Dan suara dari seberang telepon yang Ia yakini adalah suara Mikoto seketika membuat hatinya diliputi perasaan cemas bercampur bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia mendapat kabar dari Mikoto saat mertuanya itu menelponnya tadi, bahwa Sarada hilang. Mikoto menceritakan, saat itu ketika Mikoto dan Sarada tengah bermain di taman, tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan tak jauh dari taman. Mikoto pun mendekat dan membantunya, namun sebelumnya Ia memastikan Sarada tengah bermain bersama temannya.

Dan entah bagaimana ketika Ia kembali ke tempat dimana Sarada bermain, cucunya itu sudah tidak ada. Mikoto bertanya pada orang di sekitar dan mereka mengatakan tidak tahu. Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu pun berusaha mencarinya namun Sarada belum juga ketemu. Dengan hati bergetar takut, bercampur cemas akhirnya Ia pun menghubungi Sakura, namun nomor Sakura sibuk. Beruntung saat Mikoto menghubungi nomor cafe, Ia bisa bicara dengan Sakura.

Tepat saat suara Sakura terdengar, hatinya bergetar penuh rasa bersalah. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya saat suara Sakura berkali-kali terdengar. Mikoto bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, namun Ia memang harus mengatakannya pada Sakura. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dengan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Mikoto pun menceritakannya.

Sakura terkejut, begitu Mikoto selesai menceritakannya, wanita itu segera pergi menuju taman dimana Uchiha Mikoto menunggunya.

Sakura datang dengan raut cemas menghampiri Mikoto yang sama cemasnya. Mikoto kembali menceritakan dimana terakhir kali Ia melihat Sarada. Mereka pun kembali mencari Sarada bersama-sama bersama Fugaku yang juga datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.30pm Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sakura tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Dengan keadaan yang lelah, mereka masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan yang belum bisa dikatakan baik. Hingga saat ini, Sarada belum juga ditemukan. Mereka sudah menelusuri di pusat kota dekat taman dimana terakhir kali Sarada terlihat dan mencari kemana pun namun nihil cucu pertama Uchiha Fugaku belum juga ditemukan. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan melapor pada polisi untuk membantu mencarinya.

"Kau sudah hubungi Sasuke? " tanya Fugaku menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Aku menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi tak diangkat. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi sekretarisnya, agar suamiku meneleponku balik. "

Fugaku membuang napas kasar. "Dasar anak itu! Disaat genting begini kenapa nomornya tak bisa dihubungi. "

Sakura tidak berbohong. Ia memang mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun nomornya tak bisa dihubungi, tepat ketika mereka tak juga menemukan Sarada di pusat kota.

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tak membantu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, Sarada saat ini masih bersama kita. " Mikoto terus saja menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hilangnya Sarada.

"Sudahlah bu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Kita sudah lapor polisi, mereka juga akan mencari Sarada. " Sakura dengan setia menenangkan dan berada di samping Mikoto. Kalau dibilang apa Sakura sedih? Tentu saja sebagai seorang Ibu Sakura sedih, namun Ia tak bisa memarahi Mikoto kan? Jujur kondisinya saat ini juga tak beda jauh dari kondisi Mikoto. Namun sebisa mungkin Ia tetap tegar dan bersabar.

"Sakura benar sayang, kita sudah berusaha mencarinya meski hasilnya nihil. Besok kita juga harus mencarinya lagipula ini sudah malam. Akan lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, kita cari Sarada lagi besok. " netra hitamnya kini beralih menatap Sakura.

"Kau juga Sakura. Istirahatlah, masuklah ke kamar! " ujar Fugaku seraya membawa Mikoto untuk memasuki kamar.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Dengan tidak bersemangatnya, wanita itu menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar.

Aroma khas Sasuke langsung tercium begitu Sakura membuka kamar dan memasukinya. Tentu saja, karena kamar yang Ia masuki ialah kamar Sasuke saat pria itu masih tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di sofa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

Iris hijau teduhnya melirik jendela yang menampilkan langit malam. "Sarada ... dimana kau nak? " gumamnya sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha- _sama,_ "

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya tepat ketika Ia akan membuka kamar hotel. Ditatapnya sang sekretarisnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Setaunya rapat tadi sudah selesai Ia bahas.

Pria bernametage Juugo itu menundukkan wajahnya singkat. "Maafkan saya Tuan, tadi Sakura- _sama_ menghubungi saya karena nomor anda yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Beliau mengatakan anda harus menghubunginya jika urusan anda sudah selesai. "

Sasuke terdiam dan tampak berpikir, sebelum pria itu akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. " katanya seraya memasuki kamar hotel.

Dilepasnya jas coklat yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dan meletakkannya di sofa kecil, sebelum dirinya beralih meraih ponselnya di meja nakas. Pria itu tak membawa ponselnya saat rapat tadi karena memang tertinggal.

Ada 59 panggilan tak terjawab yang sebagian banyak dari Sakura dan 13 pesan masuk dalam ponselnya saat Ia membukanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut membaca pesan demi pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya yang juga dari Sakura agar Sasuke segera menghubunginya.

Sasuke pun terdiam dan tampak berpikir. "Apa ini tentang perceraian? " batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap jendela yang menampilkan langit malam. Pikirannya luar biasa kacau saat ini, hingga Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mencari Sarada, putri kecilnya. Meski mereka telah melapor pada polisi, tetap saja itu belum bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Ia takut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sarada dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mulai menghantuinya membuat kegelisahan hatinya kian bertambah.

 **Drt** ... **Drt ... drt**

Getaran ponsel di saku bajunya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Wanita itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Ia meraih ponsel flip dan mengangkatnya cepat. Ia berharap polisi atau siapapun yang menghubunginya tentang keberadaan Sarada.

"Halo, " ucapnya was-was. Ia benar-benar berharap seseorang menghubunginya dan memberi kabar keberadaan putri kecilnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

"Hn. Ini aku. "

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara berat yang menyapa di seberang ponsel. Dengan pelan Ia menatap ponsel dan menemukan id caller 'my husband' yang menghubunginya. Sasuke akhirnya menghubunginya dan Ia pun terpaku.

"Juugo bilang, tadi kau menghubunginya dan memintaku untuk menghubungimu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

Genggaman Sakura pada ponselnya mengerat. "Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? " gumamnya datar.

Ada jeda sejenak dari Sasuke sebelum suaranya kembali terdengar. "Ponselku tertinggal di kamar hotel saat rapat tadi. "

Dada Sakura terasa sesak, matanya terasa panas. Tak lama, setitik air mata turun ke pipinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika suara Sakura tak kunjung bersua. "Sakura ... "

" ... " Sakura tertunduk dan tidak mengatakan satu kata pun.

Wanita itu membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya. Sakura tak mengerti, entah kenapa setelah mendengar suara Sasuke, Ia ingin menangis padahal sebelumnya Ia begitu tegar. Wanita itu tak dapat menahannya lagi dan mulai terisak pelan.

Mendengar isakan kecil di seberang teleponnya membuat perasaan Sasuke sedikit terusik. Pria itu menajamkan pendengarannya. "Sakura ada apa? " katanya mulai tak tenang mendengar isakan Sakura yang semakin jelas terdengar.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? " ucap Sakura terbata diiringi isakannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan sesuatu, " kata Sasuke gusar.

Sakura menarik napas berat sebelum menumpahkan segala kegundahan dan kegelisahan hatinya yang sedari tadi Ia tahan. "Sarada ... putri kita hilang Sasu, " desahnya pilu. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat ketika mengatakannya.

Sasuke terkesip, kedua irisnya seketika melebar yang tak bisa Sakura lihat. "A-apa? ... bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? " wajah tampannya diliputi ekspresi panik.

Sakura menangis, tak Ia pedulikan bulir air matanya yang menyeruak keluar. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk, pertahanannya runtuh sudah dengan hanya mendengar suara Sasuke. Sakura sangat menyayangi Sarada lebih dari apapun, tentu Ia begitu sedih mengetahui putri kecilnya hilang. Ia tak sanggup mengatakannya, namun bagaimana pun juga Sasuke harus tau. Dengan bibir bergetar Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa putri kecilnya.

Perasaan sesak menyambangi Sasuke. Pria itu tak menyela saat Sakura menceritakan tentang putri kecil mereka. Ia tau Sakura begitu sedih dengan hilangnya Sarada, ingin rasanya Sasuke berada di sampingnya, menjadi dinding pelindungnya. Ia pun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kurangnya waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Sudah lapor polisi? " tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk yang tak bisa dilihat Sasuke. "Ya. Ayah juga menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari Sarada, tapi sampai saat ini belum juga ada kabar. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini Sasuke? " ucapnya sedih. Wajahnya menunduk dengan sesekali mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Tenanglah, jang- "

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika sampai detik ini belum juga ada kabar tentang putri kita?! " Sasuke terdiam saat Sakura menyela perkataannya.

"Aku khawatir, aku mencemaskannya, mungkin saja di luar sana Sarada sendirian, dia ketakutan dan bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk tenang?! Kau tidak menghkawatirkan putrimu sendiri, hah?! " kata Sakura marah. Wanita itu tak percaya, apa sih yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Putrinya menghilang Ia mengkhawatirkannya, mencemaskan keadaannya, tentu Sakura belum bisa tenang jika belum mengetahui dimana putrinya!

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya, " desah Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura berpikir Ia tak mengkhawatirkannya? Tentu saja Ia khawatir karena ini menyangkut putrinya. Ia menyikapinya dengan logis, berbeda dengan wanita yang selalu menggunakan perasaan untuk menyikapi sesuatu.

"Kamu tidak tau bagaimana paniknya aku, ayah dan Ibu mencari Sarada kemana pun. Aku kesal, marah, sedih, kecewa dan perasaan lainnya bercampur jadi satu di kepalaku, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika seperti ini! "

"Ibu terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Ibu. " nada suaranya kentara sekali bergetar.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dengan sabar pria itu mendengarkan luapan emosi Sakura. Perasaan campur aduk Sakura membuat wanita itu sulit menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pikir inilah bentuk curahan segala kegundahan hatinya. Dan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan ialah mendengarkan.

"Aku takut. Aku ketakutan, Sasuke! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sarada ... aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana ... " ucapnya sendu. Sakura kembali menangis, Ia tak sanggup berkata lagi.

Sasuke merasakan sesak di dadanya. Wanita itu tak lagi berbicara, hanya suara tangisnya yang terdengar. Ia tak suka melihat wanita menangis, meski Ia tak dapat melihat Sakura langsung namun suara isak tangisnya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak hebat, hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar kata demi kata yang Sakura lontarkan dengan nada bergetar . Mendengar isak tangisnya, ingin rasanya Sasuke berada di dekatnya, memeluk dan menguatkan.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? " tanya Sasuke setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. "Di rumah Mikoto _kaa-san._ " isaknya.

Sasuke terdiam seraya memijit pelipisnya sesaat, kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Aku mengerti kau sangat mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan Sarada. Bukan hanya kau saja, tapi aku pun! Karena aku ayahnya, aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk menimpa putriku. "

"Emosi dan kemarahan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, membuat pikiranmu tak tenang. Cobalah untuk berpikir positif. Tetaplah bersikap tenang dan pikirkan solusinya. " sambung Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk sedih, sebelah tangannya meremas seprai yang Ia duduki. "Sarada ... aku ingin putriku kembali ... " rintihnya.

Kedua iris hitam Sasuke memanas mendengarnya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. "Aku tau. Tenanglah, aku akan pulang sekarang! Kita hadapi ini bersama-sama. " untuk saat ini Sasuke mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan lain yang mengusiknya. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di Konoha dan segera mencari keberadaan putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yawwwww! Part terakhir itu susah banget bikinnya .

Berulang kali bongkar pasang nyari yang pas tp tetep aja kurang pas (mnurut sy) -_- entah dibagian mananya kaya ada yang kurang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi cuma bisa nyampe di situ TwT...

Untuk kedepannya akan sy usahakan agar lebih baik lagi. Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang masih nunggu kelanjutan fic 'Hurt Marriage'

Yang sudah fav, fol dan silent reader juga makasih banyak. Btw, kotak review rame ya karena ada haters Sakura yang nyasar di mari. Jujur aku ngga begitu memusingkannya karena sy lg fokus ama ending fic ini dan fic-fic sy lainnya. Dukungan dari kalian makasih banyak, terharu sy baca review dari kalian. ^^

Special thanks

Taka Momiji, coalacolcola, Adriana697, Haters Sakura, zarachan, Shizu F, Friszca A, skrup, lightflower22, Tsurugi De Lelouch, kHaLeri Hikari, Charlotte Puff, wowwoh geegee, Yanti Sakura Cherry, Jamurlumutan462, uchihana rin, Kirara967, Cherry0424, kakikuda, Uchiha Javares, Inka Bluecherry, shirazen, Hurt Marriage, Saigo no hana, Uchiha Kei Qapperella, Ayuwahyuni7, 5a5u5aku5ara, NdaYamada, Kwenda, michikog, DaMa31, Mustika447, SweeTomato, 1, Cha2LoveKorean, Chinara sakiosan, joruri katsushika, Guest, i'm not terrorist, Guest, Ira744, DaunIlalangkuning, unnihikari, Winter.

Oke, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, bye-bye ^_^/

Salam,

JJ Ichiro.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story by JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarapan dulu Sakura, " kata Mikoto dari dapur begitu melihat Sakura menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh kemudian menghampiri meja makan yang juga sudah ada Fugaku di sana.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, ada apa? " tanya Fugaku.

"Terjadi sesuatu di Cafe, dan aku harus segera ke sana, " jelas Sakura seraya menerima teh hangat dari Mikoto.

Sejenak, iris hitam Mikoto menatap menantunya kemudian pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia menyadari kedua mata Sakura yang bengkak meski samar tertutupi riasan. Bisa Mikoto pastikan semalam Sakura pasti menangis. Sungguh, Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan teledor membuat cucunya sampai menghilang.

"Semoga saja bukan masalah yang buruk. " ucap Fugaku.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, semoga saja. " sudah sangat terlambat untuk sarapan, namun Sakura tak mau mengecewakan Mikoto yang sudah membuat pancake untuknya, Ia pun memakannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa suamimu sudah menghubungimu? " tanya Fugaku lagi.

Sakura memelankan kunyahannya dan menoleh menatap Fugaku. "Sudah. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang secepatnya. "

"Baguslah. Itachi dan Konan juga akan pulang. " kata Fugaku membuat Mikoto dan Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Bukankah Itachi masih di Barcelona? " pertanyaan dari Mikoto mewakili apa yang juga menjadi pertanyaan Sakura, karena setaunya Itachi dan Konan baru berangkat seminggu yang lalu ke Barcelona.

"Pagi tadi Itachi menghubungiku dan bilang dia dan Konan akan pulang hari ini. Mereka sudah dengar tentang hilangnya Sarada, mereka khawatir untuk itu mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali. " jelas Fugaku.

Dalam hati Sakura sangat bersyukur karena semua orang begitu menyayangi Sarada. Apalagi Itachi dan Konan, jika sudah menyangkut Sarada mereka juga akan ikut turun tangan.

Sama seperti Sasuke, meski semalam Sakura berbicara via ponsel namun Ia tahu Sasuke pasti begitu khawatir dan panik begitu tau Sarada hilang. Masih jelas diingatan Sakura semalam saat Ia menangis, meluapkan semua rasa sesak dan emosi yang ditahannya. Sasuke menjadi pendengar yang baik, meski Sakura tahu ada kecemasan yang luar biasa dari Sasuke namun pria itu lebih memilih menunggu hingga Ia selesai berbicara. Dan entah kenapa, kata-kata Sasuke yang keluar dari mulut pria itu membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

 **Tap.**

Sentuhan di bahunya membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Mikoto yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesalnya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak becus untuk menjaga cucuku sendiri. Aku ... nenek yang buruk. Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau marah atau membenciku, Sakura karena ini adalah salahku, " katanya putus asa.

Cukup lama Sakura menatap Mikoto, sebelum Ia meraih tangan Mikoto di bahunya, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Kenapa Ibu bicara seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu padamu bu? Ibu adalah Ibu dari suamiku, dan tentu saja Ibuku juga. "

Mikoto menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tolong jangan menyalahkan diri Ibu terus-menerus. Yang terpenting sekarang bukanlah menyalahkan siapa, tapi keberadaan Sarada. " gumam Sakura. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ mengatakan padaku untuk tetap tenang dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku sedikit lebih tenang mendengarnya. Karena kupikir, menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri hanyalah sebuah luapan emosional perasaan dalam diri yang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Sedangkan sesuatu dalam diriku hanya ingin putriku kembali. " pandangan Sakura tampak meredup.

"Untuk itulah, Sasuke- _kun_ berulang kali menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang dan berpikir positif. Karena kita hadapi ini bersama-sama, aku yakin Sarada pasti akan cepat kita temukan. " iris hijau Sakura menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian. Meyakinkan keduanya bahwa mereka pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, mertua Sakura itu tak tau harus berkata apa selain memeluk menantunya itu dengan penuh haru.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang. Tapi Sakura, Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki dirimu sebagai istri Sasuke dan menantu di keluarga kami. " gumam Mikoto. Sungguh, Mikoto tak menyangka, setelah apa yang sudah Ia lakukan, Mikoto berpikir Sakura marah kepadanya bahkan membencinya karena sudah membuat Sarada hilang. Namun dugaannya salah, Sakura tak marah atau membencinya. Bisa Mikoto lihat pendar nanar di sorot mata Sakura, namun menantunya itu masih bisa menenangkannya dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti akan menemukan Sarada secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dugaan kita selama ini benar, Sakura. Sweet Cafe yang terletak di ujung jalan, meniru hampir keseluruhan Cafe kita. Chouji sudah menyelidikinya. " ujar Tenten. Iris matanya sempat melirik Chouji sesaat. Chouji mengangguk.

Sakura menatap dengan pandangan tak terbaca beberapa foto di meja dan tiga sampel makanan dan satu gelas minuman yang Tenten dapat dari Sweet Cafe, saat Ia menyamar sebagai pelanggan. Hari ini Cafe sengaja tutup, dan hanya ada dirinya, Tenten, dan Chouji.

"Bukan hanya desain Cafenya, tapi menunya juga ditiru habis-habisan. Tiga menu utama dan satu minuman sudah ditiru mereka. Croissant dengan berbagai topping dan filling yang cuma ada di cafe kita, cherry blossom milk pudding, strawberry mochi, dan matcha latte. " Chouji menunjuk satu per satu makanan di meja.

"Dari segi rasa, aroma dan tekstur benar-benar mirip dengan menu utama cafe kita. Ah, mungkin pengecualian untuk cherry blossom milk pudding, mereka terlalu banyak memakai milk. Meski terlihat sama, namun rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan cherry blossom milk pudding milik kita. " jelas Chouji.

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Netra hijau teduhnya memperhatikan makanan di depannya. Sulit untuk dipercaya, menu cafenya ditiru habis-habisan. Pemilik blossom cafe itu enggan mencicipi menu di depannya. Dengan hanya mendengar penjelasan Chouji sebagai koki di cafenya, Ia sudah tau dan percaya. Karena Chouji adalah pencicip terbaik.

Ini buruk, cafe yang baru dirintisnya sudah ada yang meniru habis-habiskan. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir, bagaimana cafe itu bisa meniru sedemikian mirip dengan cafenya.

Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. 'Cobaan apa lagi ini yaa Tuhan? ' batinnya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang tak mendapat kemajuan, perceraian, Sarada, dan sekarang cafenya. Ia hanya berharap dan berdoa'a semoga Ia bisa melaluinya.

"Kita harus mengurusnya segera. Ini tidak bisa kita biarkan terlalu lama. " ucap Sakura yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Tenten dan Chouji.

 **Pranggg!**

Sontak ketiganya menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati kaca Cafe tiba-tiba pecah. Sebuah batu menembus kaca cafe hingga membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ketiganya berdiri dan segera menghampiri serpihan kaca. Chouji berlari keluar mencari sosok yang melempar batu tersebut dengan sengaja, karena sempat Ia melihat bayangan orang yang berlari dari balik tiang lampu depan cafe. Namun sayang, Ia tak bisa menemukan orang tersebut.

Sakura memungut batu yang menggelinding di bawah meja. Batu yang cukup besar hingga membuat kaca Cafe pecah.

"Sakura, lihat ini! " Tenten melangkah cepat menghampirinya seraya menunjukkan secarik kertas kepadanya.

' **Datanglah** **ke** **bangunan** **tua** **selatan** **kota.** **Atau** **kau** **tidak** **akan** **pernah** **melihat** **putrimu** **lagi**. **Uchiha** **Sarada**. **Dan** **jangan** **coba-coba** **libatkan** **polisi**. '

Kadua iris hijau teduh Sakura sukses melebar membaca rangkaian kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Napasnya tiba-tiba memburu.

"Sial! Aku tidak menemukan pelaku yang sudah melempar batu ke kaca cafe. " Chouji datang dan menatap bertanya ke arah Tenten dan Sakura yang menampilkan wajah panik luar biasanya.

Sakura merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Tenten. Meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Sakura, kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian. Ini cukup berbahaya, biar aku ikut denganmu! " cegah Tenten yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian mau kemana? " tanya Chouji menghampiri keduanya.

"Sarada, diculik. Dan pelakunya memberi tau lokasi dimana keberadaan Sarada lewat surat lemparan batu yang menembus kaca tadi. " jelas Tenten.

"Apa? " kejutnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut! " kata Chouji.

"Tidak! " tegas Sakura. "Aku yang akan ke sana, kalian di sini. "

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa, Sakura? Tentu ini sangat berbahaya jika kau pergi sendirian. " kata Chouji tak terima yang mendapat anggukan dari Tenten.

"Kami tetap akan ikut! " tegas Tenten.

Netra hijau Sakura menatap Tenten. "Tidak Tenten. Kau di sini, aku mempercayakan cafe ini pada kalian. Cari tau siapa pemilik cafe yang sudah meniru cafe kita habis-habisan. " kemudian melirik Chouji.

"Tapi, " Tenten dan Chouji terdiam dan saling menatap. Sial, mereka juga harus mengurus masalah di cafe, mencari tau siapa orang yang sudah meniru blossom cafe dan membuat hancur Cafe. Namun mereka juga tak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi sendirian, itu cukup berbahaya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan menghubungi kalian. " kata Sakura, sebelum dirinya berbalik dan melangkah cepat menghampiri mobilnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Tenten yang memanggilnya.

"Oi, Sakura! "

"Kita tidak bisa biarkan Sakura pergi sendiri Tenten. Aku akan menyusulnya! " Chouji dengan sigap berlari ke dalam cafe dan tak lama kemudian keluar dan langsung menaiki motornya.

"Chouji aku juga akan ikut! " kata Tenten seraya menghampiri pria itu.

"Jika kau ikut, tidak ada yang menjaga blossom cafe. Lihat! Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan blossom cafe dengan kondisi seperti itu. " lirik Chouji ke arah kaca cafe yang pecah.

Tenten mengikuti arah pandang Chouji dan untuk sejenak Ia menunduk, mengiyakan apa yang barusan Chouji katakan. Mereka tak bisa pergi bersama-sama dan meninggalkan cafe. Ia pun bimbang. Wajahnya menunduk sedih.

"Lalu bagaiman? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura, " kata Tenten menatap Chouji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chouji menghela napas pelan. Tampak jelas raut cemas di wajah pria satu orang anak itu. "Aku mengerti Tenten, aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan tak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi sendirian. Kau tenang saja, biar aku yang akan menyusul Sakura. Percaya padaku, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. " ucap Chouji, kemudian memasang helm dan meyalakan mesin.

Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan menatap punggung Chouji yang perlahan menjauhinya bersama motor yang ditumpanginya. Ia pun juga berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Grep**

Sakura menutup pintu mobil seraya netra hijau teduhnya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sepi, hanya terdengar cicitan burung diantara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Wanita itu sudah sampai di selatan kota seperti apa yang tertulis di surat. Ia sempat terkecoh saat baru saja tiba dan hanya berputar-putar saja tanpa menemukan bangunan tua tersebut.

Yang Sakura lihat saat tiba di selatan kota hanya bekas taman bermain yang sudah tak digunakan lagi dan selebihnya hanya pepohonan tua dan tumbuhan liar. Hingga dirinya dibuat bingung ketika beberapa kali memutari jalan tersebut tak Ia dapatkan bangunan tuanya. Sakura marah dan kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan bangunan tua tersebut. Hingga netranya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah jendela rusak yang terbuka, tepat di belakang pohon beringin.

Langsung saja Sakura melajukan mobilnya mendekati pohon beringin itu, dan benar saja. Terdapat bangunan tua tak jauh dari pohon beringin. Letaknya yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan bangunannya yang juga sudah banyak dirambati tumbuhan liar, membuat bangunan tersebut nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutupi pohon beringin.

Tanpa ragu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Tak bisa dipercaya, bekas taman bermain sudah berubah layaknya hutan dengan banyak pepohonan dan permainan yang sudah berkarat tak terawat membuat siapapun enggan untuk mendekat.

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap bangunan tua yang berdiri di depannya. Bangunan tua yang sudah tak terawat. Dindingnya pun sudah mulai dirambati tumbuhan liar, cat memudar, atap yang rapuh karena termakan usia. Sebuah bangunan tua bekas perpustakaan kota yang kini sudah pindah di pusat kota. Ia sedikit bingung karena tak mendapati siapapun selain dirinya di sini. Apa mungkin itu artinya orang yang sudah menculik Sarada hanya ingin bertemu dengan dirinya saja tanpa antek-anteknya? Karena dalam surat tersebut si pengirim tak ingin berurusan dengan polisi kan? Namun Sakura juga mesti waspada siapa tau Ia mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Pandangan matanya menatap dingin bangunan tua tersebut. "Aku bersumpah jika itu kau ... Sai. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! " desisnya tajam.

Yah, Sakura bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Bila memang Sai yang sudah menculik Sarada, Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria itu. Tidak cukupkah apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada kehidupannya?

 **Krieeet**

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan Sakura mulai membuka pintu utama. Tak ada penerangan dari listrik. Hanya cahaya matahari yang menyelinap dari celah-celah bangunan. Gelap dan pengap, itulah kesan pertama saat Sakura memasukinya. Terdapat dua lorong di kanan dan kirinya yang gelap, namun Sakura memilih berjalan ke depan, tepatnya ruang tengah.

 **Cklek'**

Dibukanya pintu ruangan tengah yang menurutnya cukup luas, terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang menyelinap dari celah-celah bangunan.

"Selamat datang ... "

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dalam ruangan. Dahinya mengeryit bingung bercampur was-was seraya netranya bergerilya mencari dimana sumber suara tersebut.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang sendiri kemari, sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Bagaimana? Apa tempatnya cukup menyulitkanmu? "

"Siapa itu? " ucap Sakura was-was merasakan derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas. Sakura melarikan pandangannya begitu melihat sebuah bayangan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura ... "

Netra hijau teduh Sakura menyipit, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya pada siluet itu. Ruangan yang minim cahaya membuatnya kesulitan melihat dengan jelas siapa lawan bicaranya. Namun, begitu siluet itu terhenti tepat di bawah cahaya yang masuk dari celah bangunan, Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sosok itu.

"Kau?! " ujarnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! " Chouji mengupat keras. Ia kehilangan jejak Sakura dan malah mendapat kecelakaan yang nyaris membuat nyawanya hilang saat truk bermuatan semen dari arah berlawanan tiba-tiba tergelincir dan hampir memakannya kalau saja Ia tak cepat-cepat membanting stir motornya ke sawah. Truk itu terguling dengan muatannya yang terlempar kemana-mata sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara ledakan dari truk itu.

Chouji memandang ngeri ledakan truk itu. Tak lama beberapa mobil polisi pun datang dan mulai mengidentifikasi, termasuk dirinya.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, dengan hujan yang sudah mulai membasahi aspal. Chouji melirik motornya yang pecah di bagian depan. Saat Ia membanting stir motornya ke sawah, Ia memang sempat menabrak pohon mangga sebelum dirinya terguling ke sawah. Ia juga mendapat luka di beberapa bagian namun tak begitu parah. Yang Ia pikirkan sekarang ialah bagaimana Ia bisa menyusul Sakura.

Dan deringan ponsel di saku celananya membuyarkan lamunan Chouji. Cepat-cepat Ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo Chouji, bagaimana? Kau ada dimana sekarang? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? "

Chouji menunduk sedih begitu suara Tenten terdengar di sambungan ponselnya. "Maafkan aku Tenten. Aku kehilangan jejak Sakura, dan malah kecelakaan. "

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Kau dimana sekarang? " kata Tenten panik.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sakura. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, motorku hancur. Akan lebih baik kita hubungi keluarganya agar bisa mencari Sakura bersama-sama. Aku juga akan mencari bantuan di sini. "

"Baik. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Matsuri ... " ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Terdengar suara tawa rendah dari wanita yang berdiri angkuh menatap Sakura dengan lengan yang terlipat di dada. "Masih mengingatku rupanya. "

"Tentu saja. Kau ... teman suamiku dulu kan? " ucap Sakura seraya memperhatikan wajah Matsuri. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa lupa, meski Ia dan Matsuri tak begitu dekat namun Sakura tahu betul teman dekat Sasuke sewaktu kuliah dulu. Dan satu-satunya teman wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke ialah Matsuri. Bahkan dulu Sakura pernah mengira Matsuri itu kekasih Sasuke karena saking dekatnya. Tapi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Ia dan Matsuri hanya teman.

Matsuri tertawa. "Teman? Kita bisa lebih dari sebuah pertemanan jika saja kau tidak hadir dalam hidupnya. "

Sakura memberinya tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa ... maksudmu? "

"Apa kau percaya kalau wanita dan pria bisa bersahabat tanpa ada rasa cinta yang terpendam? "

Sakura bungkam. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Matsuri. Dahinya berkerut dengan kedua netra hijaunya mencoba memahami apa maksud dari perkataan Matsuri.

 **Blarr!**

Sakura berjengit kaget begitu tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang. Matanya menyipit menerima cahaya terang dari lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Tampak Matsuri yang masih berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Namun itu hanya sesaat, sampai kedua netra Sakura terbelalak lebar menangkap sosok putri kecilnya yang tergelatak di sofa coklat di belakang Matsuri.

"Sarada! " serunya. Baru saja Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya, kedua lengannya tiba-tiba dicekal oleh seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Lepas! " berontaknya. Dua pria berbadan lumayan besar mencekal kedua lengannya. Hingga membuat dirinya tak bisa menghampiri Sarada.

"Aku bilang lepas! Siapa kalian?! " teriak Sakura, masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan pria itu di lengannya. Namun bukannya terlepas, cengkraman itu semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan Aku! " teriak Sakura lagi seraya mulai menendang-nendang kaki pria itu.

"Berisik! "

"Aku bilang le- "

 **PLAKKK**

"Ugh! "

Tamparan keras Sakura rasakan di bagian pipi kirinya yang seketika terasa panas. Wanita itu hanya mampu diam menunduk menahan perih di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu cerewet! Lihat! Inilah akibatnya jika kau tak bisa diam. " ucap salah-satu pria tersebut.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kita lakukan secara perlahan. " ucap Matsuri tenang.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Matsuri. "Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua? " ucapnya datar.

Matsuri terdiam sesaat dengan pandangan datarnya, sebelum akhirnya mendengus sinis seraya membuang muka. "Menurutmu? " tantangnya seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada dengan kedua netra coklatnya kembali menatap Sakura.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "A-apa? Tapi, "

"Kau terkejut? " potong Matsuri.

Sakura terdiam, netra hijau teduhnya bergulir menatap Sarada yang masih tergelatak di sofa. "Sarada! Sarada bangun! Ini Mama sayang, Sarada! " teriaknya.

"Heh. " Matsuri tertawa. "Dia tidak akan bangun. " sambungnya.

 **Deg'**

Sakura terdiam, jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang. Kedua netranya seketika bergulir menatap Matsuri tajam. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padanya! " bayang-bayang dan kemungkinan buruk mulai menghantuinya. Ia mulai takut.

Matsuri kembali mendengus. "Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu Haruno. Tenang saja, aku tidak sekejam itu yang tega membunuh gadis kecil yang tak tau apa-apa. " ucapnya kemudian tertawa.

Sakura menatapnya cemas bercampur gelisah. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan putriku?! "

Matsuri terdiam, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan diamnya.

Kegelisahan Sakura kian bertambah, kala Matsuri tak bereaksi apapun. Wanita itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada putriku, Matsuri! " teriaknya tak sabaran. Netra hijau teduhnya kembali bergulir menatap sang putri. "Sarada! Demi Tuhan Sarada bangun! Sarada! Sarada! "

"Percuma saja Haruno. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa putrimu tidak akan bangun? Putrimu mungkin saja sedang bermimpi indah sekarang. "

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Jantungnya kian berdebar kala melihat tubuh sang putri yang terbaring damai di sofa. Kepalan tangan Sakura mengepal, netra hijau teduhnya menatap tajam Matsuri.

Matsuri tertawa sinis. "Oh ayolah, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. "

Sakura menatap tak suka Matsuri. Kedua netra hijau teduh Sakura memanas. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada putriku! " ujar Sakura dingin.

Matsuri memberinya tatapan menantang. "Benarkah? "

" ... "

"Dia berisik, banyak tanya. Aku tidak suka anak kecil. Karena itu, aku memberinya obat tidur agar dia diam. Selesai. " lanjut Matsuri setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Semua perkataan Matsuri yang tanpa beban membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Perasaan marah, kesal, sedih bercampur jadi satu yang tak mampu lagi wanita itu tahan. Dengan luapan emosinya, Sakura menyentak kedua tangannya yang tercekal hingga terlepas, Ia melangkah cepat menghampiri Matsuri.

 **Srak'**

Dicengkramnya dengan kuat kerah baju Matsuri oleh kedua tangnnya hingga membuat wajah Matsuri sedikit mendongak. "Sialan! Tega-teganya kau memberikan obat tidur pada anak kecil, dimana otakmu Matsuri! " teriak Sakura murka.

Matsuri mendecih sisnis. "Jangan bodoh Haruno, bukankah kau juga tega merebut orang yang kucintai. Orang yang sudah lama kucintai lebih dari perasaanmu padanya. "

" ... "

"Aku mencintainya. " gumam Matsuri menyadari tatapan tak mengerti dari Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Matsuri sedikit mengendur yang langsung tak disia-siakan Matsuri untuk menepisnya.

"Sasuke, kah? " ucap Sakura datar.

Matsuri terdiam.

Sakura tertawa miris. " _Yappari._ Tidak ada wanita yang mampu menolak pesonanya, tak terkecuali dirimu. "

Sakura tak begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Matsuri. Jauh sebelum ini, Sakura memang sudah mendunga Matsuri menaruh hati pada Sasuke untuk itu, dulu Sakura menyerah untuk mendekati Sasuke. Namun, takdirlah yang akhirnya mempersatukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Berat bagi Sakura saat mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke bahwa pria itu menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius bersama Sakura, karena Ia pun memikirkan perasaan Matsuri sebenarnya. Pernah suatu ketika Sakura bertanya bagaimana perasaan wanita itu terhadap Sasuke. Matsuri sempat terdiam cukup lama, sebelum memeluk Sakura singkat dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jika memang kaulah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya tentu saja aku mendukung kalian berdua. " ucapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Kedua netranya bahkan menatap yakin kearahnya, hingga membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Matsuri tak ada perasaan apapun kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tertipu akan senyum dan tatapanmu waktu itu. " ucap Sakura setelah selesai memflashback dirinya saat bertemu Matsuri di belakang kampus.

"Dibalik senyum dan tatapan itulah tersimpan sebuah luka yang mengaga lebar yang tak akan pernah kau rasakan. " desis Matsuri.

"Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau merasakan juga apa yang dulu kurasakan. Perasaan sakit selama bertahun-tahun. " sambungnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya dan malah sekarang kau mengakuinya? "

Matsuri menghela napas pelan. "Sederhana saja, itu karena dia yang tak pernah mau membuka perasaannya untukku. Dia bilang, aku ini yang terpenting baginya, dia nyaman bersamaku. Tapi, apalah arti semua rasa itu jika hanya sebatas perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Yah, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya, sahabatnya, tak lebih. "

Yah, Sakura mengerti. Sikap Sasuke pada Matsuri memang menurutnya spesial, karena dulu pria itu lebih mementingkan Matsuri daripada dirinya. Bohong jika Sakura tak apa-apa, berkali-kali Ia harus bersahabat dengan perasaan cemburu akan perlakuan Sasuke kepada Matsuri, namun pria itu selalu menegaskan bahwa Ia tak punya perasaan apapun pada Matsuri begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Menurutku itu bukanlah sebuah alasan, tapi kau memilih melarikan diri dari perasaanmu yang tak mampu kau ungkapkan padanya. Kalau aku jadi kau ... Aku akan mengungkapkannya. " ucap Sakura.

Matsuri memberinya tatapan menyelidik. "Apa maksudmu? "

"Kalau aku jadi Kau ... Aku memilih untuk mengungkapkannya, tak peduli dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, meski dengan resiko renggangnya sebuah persahabatan. Karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, meski bukan aku yang membuatnya tersenyum. " lanjut Sakura.

Matsuri memberinya tatapan tak sukanya. "Wanita jalang sepertimu tak pantas menceramahiku dengan bualan omong kosong. Asal kau tau Haruno, dulu pernah aku menyerah dengan perasaanku. Tapi, saat aku mengetahui kau bermain api dibelakangnya, aku benar-benar marah, aku muak. Wanita jalang sepertimu tidak pantas dengan Sasuke. Kau lebih asik bercumbu dengan Shimura Sai, sementara- "

 **PLAK!**

Ditamparnya pipi Matsuri dengan telapak tangannya, membuat perkataan wanita bersurai coklat itu terhenti. Sakura mengeraskan rahangnya kuat, Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan segala emosi yang menyatu dalam dirinya hingga Ia tak mampu menahan lagi untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Matsuri.

Napas Sakura memburu menatap Matsuri. "Kau ... Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Aku! "

Matsuri terdiam, Ia bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun pasca Sakura menamparnya.

"Kau ... tidak tau kejadian yang sebenarnya. " ucap Sakura dengan bibir bergetar.

"Jadi ... tutup mulutmu MATSURI! " teriak Sakura. Ia kembali akan menampar Matsuri namun lagi-lagi kedua lengannya kembali dicekal oleh dua orang pria.

"Lepas! " kesal Sakura.

"Berani-beraninya kau menampar bos kami. Rasakan ini! "

 **PLAK!**

Sakura kembali merasakan tamparan yang lebih keras di pipinya hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

Matsuri menatapnya datar seraya merapikan surainya yang sedikit berantakan. "Ikat dia di kursi! " perintah Matsuri.

"Baik. " salah-satu pria itu mengambil kursi sedang yang satunya menarik Sakura untuk berdiri.

Meski dalam keadaan pusing dan berkunang-kunang, samar-samar Sakura menangkap perkataan Matsuri yang seketika membuatnya tertegun sedih. Sebelum akhirnya dirinya pasrah diikat dikursi dengan tali.

"Kau tak bisa menjaga perasaannya yang tulus mencintaimu. "

Sakura terkulai lemas dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga cairan bening perlahan keluar dari mata indahnya yang tertutup. Perkataan Matsuri benar menohoknya. Ia tak bisa menjaga perasaan tulus Sasuke kepadanya, benar apa kata Matsuri bahwa Ia tak pantas bersama Sasuke. Ia wanita hina yang sudah menodai rumah tangganya. Kini, hanya perasaan menyesal yang tiada ada akhirnya yang selalu Ia rasakan, hingga rasanya Ia ingin mati.

"Kau mencintainya kan? Tenang saja Matsuri, kami akan segera bercerai. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali padanya dan aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi. " gumam Sakura pelan. Yah, mungkin inilah baiknya. Setelah Ia resmi bercerai nanti, Ia akan pergi jauh dan menjalani kehidupan baru di kota lain atau di negara lain. Tentang Sarada ... Sakura tau, tak mudah mendapatkan hak asuhnya, tapi jika memang Sasuke memaksa ingin menjadi hak asuh Sarada, maka Ia pun mengalah. Mungkin jika dijabarkan, dan mendengar cerita Matsuri, jika saja Ia tak hadir di kehidupan Sasuke, Matsuri dan Sasuke akan bersama. Karena menurutnya, cinta Matsuri mungkin lebih besar dari perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Mungkin benar, jika selama ini Ialah yang menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan Sasuke dan Matsuri.

'Jadi, harus sampai di sinikah perasaannya pada Sasuke? ' batinnya sedih.

Tidak. Perasaannya kepada Sasuke akan tetap abadi di lubuk hatinya, meski Ia tak lagi berada di sisi Sasuke. Ia pun hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"HAHAHAHAHA ... "

Sakura melirik, dahinya sedikit berkerut menatap Matsuri yang tertawa keras.

"Bercerai? Itu bagus Haruno. "

Sakura bungkam, menunggu Matsuri meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tak berminat untuk kembali bersama Sasuke. "

Perkataan Matsuri kembali membuanya diliputi kebingungan. 'Tak berminat? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia menginginkan Sasuke? ' batinya penasaran.

"Apa maumu? " ucap Sakura.

Matsuri mendengus tertawa seraya bertepuk tangan. "Inilah yang kutunggu dari tadi Sakura. Pertanyaan 'Apa maumu?' ... "

Perlahan Matsuri melangkah mendekati Sakura, hingga tepat berdiri di depan Sakura. Matsuri masih mempertahankan senyumnya, menatap Sakura. Ia sedikit membungkuk, mengulurkan lengannya meraih dagu Sakura agar menatapnya. "Mauku adalah ... Aku ingin kauhancur. Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat wanita yang menjadi pilihannya hancur di depan matanya. Wanita yang juga sudah menghianatinya. Haah ... Dia pasti akan berterima kasih padaku. " ucapnya senang. Tangannya yang memegang dagu Sakura berpindah pada pipi kanan Sakura dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Matsuri. Bukankah wanita itu menginginkan Sasuke? Kenapa malah sekarang ingin membuat Sakura hancur. "Kehancuran seperti apa yang kauinginkan? " ucap Sakura pelan.

Matsuri mendengus sinis. "Wow! Kau menantangku? " Wanita itu menegakkan badannya.

Matsuri mengulurkan lengannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi Sakura.

 **Plakk**

Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya erat, kala Ia kembali merasakan sensasi panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, "

 **Plakk**

Matsuri kembali menampar Sakura dengan lebih keras yang tak mendapat perlawanan dari Sakura. Wanita itu mencengkram rahang Sakura kuat agar menatapnya.

"Ini belum apa-apa Haruno. Aku masih ingin melihatmu lebih hancur dari ini! " desisnya tajam sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari rahang Sakura dengan kasar.

Belum hilang rasa pusing di kepalanya akibat tamparan pria suruhan Matsuri, Sakura harus kembali merasakan pusing yang luar biasa dengan pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang. Lama-kalamaan dirasanya sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih, namun Ia abaikan.

Di tengah-tengah kesadaran Sakura dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menatap Matsuri. "Jangan bilang, kalau kau juga lah yang sudah mengacaukan Cafe ku. " gumam Sakura. Ia hanya asal menduga.

Matsuri sempat terdiam, namun setelahnya wanita brsurai coklat itu mendengus tertawa. "Ya! Tepat sekali. Aku yang sudah mengacaukan Cafe mu. Pemilik Cafe yang meniru habis-habisan Cafe mu adalah Aku. Aku juga yang sudah menculik putrimu. Dan Aku juga yang secara tidak langsung mempengaruhi Sasuke supaya membencimu. "

 **Deg'**

Kedua mata Sakura sukses melebar mendengar penuturan Matsuri yang dengan entengnya tanpa beban.

"Bingung, ya? Itu mudah sekali bagiku, Haruno. Aku mempengaruhi Shion dengan memberi bukti palsu perselingkuhan antara Sai dan Kau. Memang cukup sulit karena Shion adalah wanita yang tidak peduli dengan suaminya karena mereka menikah karena bisnis. Tapi dengan tangan dan otak jeniusku Shion terpengaruh juga dan percaya dengan bukti palsu perselingkuhan itu. Percakapan kotor di ponsel, kegiatan kalian dan foto intim kalian berdua adalah hasil rekayasa orang suruhanku. Luar biasa bukan? Dari situlah jalanku semakin mulus untuk membuatmu berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan putrimu! "

Pandangan Matsuri berubah dingin dan tajam. "Hadirnya putrimu membuatku kesulitan untuk menyingkirkanmu karena Sasuke lebih memilih mempertahankan rumah tangganya dan membiarkan dirinya terluka hanya demi seorang anak yang tidak berguna dan wanita bodoh sepertimu. Tapi Aku tidak menyerah, lewat orang-orang suruhanku Aku berhasil mempengaruhi Sasuke agar terus membencimu sampai kapan pun. "

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja Matsuri katakan. Pantas saja selama ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke selalu saja dingin, ternyata alasan inilah yang membuat Sasuke selalu membencinya. Memang tak Sakura pungkiri dirinya memang kerap kali keluar bersama Sai, tapi demi Tuhan Sakura tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan Sai. Sakura baru menyadari setelah mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang menghampirinya hingga membuat pikiran dan perasaannya luar biasa kacau.

Netra hijau teduhnya menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka Matsuri tega melakukan ini semua padanya. Matsuri yang menjadi dalang dari kejadian yang menimpa Sakura secara beruntun.

Matsuri mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menatap wajah Sakura. "Kenapa? Apa kau terkejut? Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, " ucapnya kemudian tersenyum.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah datar. "Aku sungguh terkejut. Tak menyangka orang yang sudah kuanggap special karena pernah dekat dengan Sasuke dan sudah membuatku cemburu berkali-kali dulu, adalah orang yang menjadi dalang disetiap kejadian yang datang padaku beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Tak kusangka dibalik wajah malaikatmu tersembunyi kelicikan yang menjelma menjadi iblis yang tidak mengerti apa arti perasaan kasih sayang. "

Matsuri masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Dengar Matsuri. Aku mulai mengerti tujuanmu selama ini. Kehancuranku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan padaku. Bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku sekarang, Aku tak masalah. Tapi ingat! " pandangan Sakura berubah dingin dan tajam menatap Matsuri. " Jangan sekali pun kau sentuh putriku. Hancurkan Aku sesukamu tapi jangan pernah kau sentuh putriku. " desis Sakura tajam.

Matsuri tertawa keras hingga sudut matanya berair, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. "Membunuhmu? Ya, kau benar sekali aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan dan membawamu ke neraka. Dan tentang putrimu, "

Kedua netra hijau Sakura menyipit tajam.

"Aku tidak menjamin, " sambung Matsuri tenang.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Reflek Sakura mengangkat kakinya yang bebas dari ikatan tali dan menendang tepat di perut Matsuri dengan kuat hingga dirinya yang terikat di kursi pun ikut bergeser.

 **Brakk**

Tubuh Matsuri terjengkang dan menabrak tiang di belakangnya dengan keras dan jatuh terduduk. Matsuri bangun perlahan dan segera memegangi perutnya. Ia terbatuk dan bercak merah keluar dari mulutnya yang langsung Matsuri usap kasar. "Bangsat Kau, Haruno! " gumamnya tajam.

Sakura menatapnya tajam dengan napas yang memburu, emosi.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat ikat kaki sialannya! " desis Matsuri tajam menatap kedua orang suruhannya yang malah menonton. Dengan segera dua pria anak buah Matsuri itu meraih tali dan segera mengikat kaki Sakura.

Matsuri masih terduduk seraya memegangi perutnya dengan kedua irisnya menatap orang suruhannya yang tengah mengikat kaki Sakura. Sialan! Tendangan Sakura begitu kuat mengenai perutnya hingga sakitnya luar biasa Ia rasakan. Brengsek! Ia tak mau kalah! Belum apa-apa Ia sudah tumbang duluan. Jangan remehkan aku, Haruno! Batinnya menjerit tajam.

Matsuri bangkit perlahan dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dua orang pria bawahan Matsuri segera menyingkir begitu sang tuan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Tendanganmu boleh juga, tapi jangan kaupikir kau akan menang. Karena permainan baru saja dimulai ... " seringai Matsuri sinis.

 **Crass'**

Matsuri menyalakan api. Nyala api dari korek api gas di tangan Matsuri membuat netra hijau teduh Sakura menatap penuh waspada sosok Matsuri yang semakin mendekatinya. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Korek api gas yang masih menyala itu diarahkannya ke depan Sakura hingga wanita yang identik dengan surai pink halusnya itu sedikit memundurkan wajahnya karena terlalu dekat dengan api yang menyala di depannya. Membuat Matsuri berdecak sinis sebelum meniup apinya yang seketika langsung padam dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Sejenak Matsuri terdiam dan menatap penuh Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan keryitan di dahinya. Detik berikutnya Matsuri memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya seraya mendengus tertawa sebelum kembali menatap Sakura dan terdiam. Wanita bersurai coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke pipi Sakura dan terus merambat ke belakang menyentuh surai pink halus Sakura. Diraihnya sejumput rambut pink halus Sakura, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca seraya mengelusnya.

"Surai aneh ini ... apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa di matanya. " mendengus, netra coklat Matsuri bergulir menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Dia sangat menyukai surai pink sialan ini. " ucapan Matsuri barusan membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Membuatnya seketika menatap Matsuri, kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke samping wajahnya dimana tangan Matsuri masih memegang rambutnya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura termenung dengan perkataan Matsuri yang membuatnya tergelitik. Mendengar bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai rambut anehnya meski tak mendengar langsung dari mulut Sasuke, entah mengapa itu membuat perasaannya menghangat. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan langsung padanya. Bolehkan Sakura berharap dan percaya dengan perkataan Matsuri barusan itu benar?

"Dan ... apa jadinya jika Aku melenyapkan rambut aneh ini? " bersamaan itu pula Matsuri kembali menyalakan korek api gasnya dan menyeringai menatap Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya.

Sakura memundurkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan Matsuri! Jangan macam-macam! " ucap Sakura panik saat Matsuri mendekatkan korek api yang menyala pada rambutnya. Dengan tubuh yang terikat di kursi Sakura bergerak gelisah. Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi dahi Sakura.

"Cih! Kenapa? Kau takut? Ah ... telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik beberapa saat yang lalu saat kau dengan sombongnya mengatakan bersedia jika aku membunuhmu sekarang. Coba pikirkan jika aku akan membunuhmu sekarang dengan membakarmu habis-habis. "

Tubuh Sakura menegang, Matsuri sepertinya tidak main-main, batinnya.

"Well, seperti yang sudah kukatakann juga. Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan menyiksamu terlebih dahulu. Jadi duduk diam dan nikmati permainanya sayang ... " seringai sinis terpatri di wajah Matsuri seraya menggerakan korek api gas di sepanjang garis wajah Sakura. Sakura memekik, menahan napas saat api tersebut membelai wajahnya. Meski tak langsung menempelkan api tersebut di wajahnya, namun Sakura bisa merasakan sensasi hangat saat api tersebut membelai garis wajahnya.

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat saat tangan Matsuri yang memegang korek api gas yang menyala berpindah ke arah rambutnya. Sakura terbelalak, wanita di depannya ini tidak main-main karena Sakura bisa merasakan saat api tersebut membakar sedikit rambutnya yang Matsuri pegang dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain sebelum menjauhkan apinya. Matsuri tertawa kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan langsung membakarnya tapi aku ingin bermai-main dulu. Dengan rambut aneh yang disukai Sasuke. " Matsuri terkekeh seraya memainkan surai pink Sakura.

"Kau sudah membakarnya sedikit, kau gila Matsuri! " ucap Sakura bergetar.

Matsuri masih mempertahankan tawanya. "Ya, terserah. Tapi aku suka dengan raut wajahmu sekarang ini. " Ia meremas surai Sakura membuat gerakan Sakura yang mencoba menghindarinya akhirnya terhenti.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tangannya yang terikat terkepal sempurnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa melawan karena Matsuri sudah menguasainya. Sementara di seberang sana masih ada satu nyawa yang harus Ia selamatkan, malaikat kecilnya, Sarada. Dan sialnya Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain pasrah.

"Ya Tuhan ... siapapun tolong aku ... " batinnya sedih. Bersamaan itu pula Matsuri kembali mengarahkan api pada rambut Sakura.

"Ini semakin menyenangkan. " gumam Matsuri mempertahankan seringainya.

 **Crack** '

Matsuri tersentak. Korek api gas di tangannya terlempar begitu saja membuat api tersebut padam. Bersamaan sebuah batu yang menggelinding setelah sebelumnya sempat bertabrakan dengan korek api gasnya hingga terlempar.

Matsuru terdiam, netranya seketika bergerilnya ke segala arah, tajam. "Siapa itu! " geramnya. Tidak mungkin korek api gasnya terlempar begitu saja. Seseorang pasti yang sudah melempar batu tersebut hingga mengenai korek gasnya dari arah yang tidak Ia duga.

"Aku. "

Belum sempat Matsuri menoleh, seseorang melompat dari atas dan langsung menerjang salah-satu pria bawahan Matsuri. Meninju wajah pria itu berkali-kali kemudian menendangnya jauh. Pria satunya tak tinggal diam dan langsung melawan namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan sikutan tajam dan keras yang mengenai tepat di ulu hati pria tersebut. Tak membuang waktu di dorongnya pria tersebut ke arah Matsuri membuat pria itu dan juga Matsuri terdorong jatuh terjengkang.

Matsuri mengupat keras dan menampar pria bawahannya karena tak becus. Wanita itu berdiri dan menatap datar sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depan Sakura menatapnya dengan napas yang memburu dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Matsuri. "

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara berat yang begitu dirindukannya. Cepat-cepat Ia membuka kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat sosok pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dan saat pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu, saat itu juga kedua netra Sakura tak berkedip menatap sepasang netra hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan raut tak terbacanya. Dan perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke selanjutnya membuat kedua matanya sukses berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku baru datang. " pria itu mendekati Sakura. Kedua tangannya bergerak berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Sakura. Untuk sesaat Sakura tertegun memperhatikan Sasuke.

Menyadari Sakura yang bungkam membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti, pria itu melarikan netra hitamnya menatap Sakura. "Sakura ... "

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh pipi Sakura ketika dilihatnya wanita di depannya hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke memperhatikan bibir Sakura yang juga tampak bergetar, sampai pandangannya terpusat pada sudut bibir Sakura yang berdarah. Ia menatapnya lama sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang lain dan meraih wajah Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Sakura, katakan sesuatu ... Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, " ucap Sasuke gamang, bersama itu pula air mata Sakura menyeruak begitu saja dari sudut mata Sakura.

Dengan susah payah seakan tenggorokannya tercekat, Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sa-Sasuke, "

Rahang Sasuke mengeras melihat cairan bening yang meluncur bebas dari mata Sakura. Baru saja Ia akan mengusap air mata Sakura ketika, gerakan Sasuke terhenti merasakan hantaman yang keras mengenai tangan kanannya dan mendapati pria bawahan Matsuri lah pelakunya dengan kayu balok di tangannya. Sasuke terduduk seraya memegangi tangannya. Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri, dirinya kembali merasakan hantaman keras di bagian punggungnya hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Pria bawahan Matsuri yang lain menyeringai puas karena berhasil melumpuhkan Sasuke dengan tendangan yang keras dari kakinya ke punggung Sasuke. Sakura memekik kaget.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ " teriak Sakura.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kedua pria bawahan Matsuri itu segera memegangi badan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Pangeran sudah datang rupanya ... " ujar Matsuri yang kini sudah berdiri. Netranya menatap Sasuke yang badannya dipegangi oleh kedua pria bawahannya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini! " desis Sasuke tajam menatap Matsuri.

Matsuri memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi ... hebat juga kau bisa menemukan tempat ini. " Matsuri mencebik, sejenak Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Brengsek! Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membiarkan Sasuke masuk! " umpatnya pelan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan banyaknya anak buahnya yang berjaga di depan tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam. "Dasar tidak becus! " umpatnya lagi.

"Hentikan semua ini, Matsuri! Semua yang sudah kaulakukan ini salah! "

Netra Matsuri bergulir menatap Sasuke. "Salah? Kaupikir apa yang sudah kaulalukan padaku selama ini tidak salah? " Matsuri menggeleng, tatapannya berubah sendu. "Bukan sehari atau duahari aku mencintaimu. Tapi, betahun-tahun aku memendam perasaan menyakitkan ini. Dan apa yang kaulakukan? Kau bahkan tak menyadari perasaanku yang selalu berada di sampingmu dan malah memilih wanita berambut aneh itu. " tunjuknya ke arah Sakura dengan kesal.

Sakura terdiam.

Matsuri tertawa keras, namun baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, mereka menyadari tawa Matsuri yang menyimpan sebuah luka. "Kau tidak pernah berpikir dan tidak tau bagaimana hancurnya Aku saat kau mengatakan akan menikahinya. "

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini padamu, Matsuri. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, Matsuri. Perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu adalah perasaan- "

"Kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. " sambung Matsuri sarkatis.

"Berhenti mengatakan perasaan sialan itu karena Aku tidak suka! " teriak Matsuri tajam.

"Aku. Ya, Aku. AKU YANG LEBIH DULU MENGENALMU DAN SELALU ADA DI SAMPINGMU, TAPI KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA! AKU BENCI PERASAAN SAYANGMU YANG HANYA MENGANGGAPKU SEORANG ADIK. AKU BUKAN ADIKMU! AKU INGIN KAU! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU! " lanjut Matsuri murka.

Dengan kesal, Matsuri melangkah lebar menghampiri Sakura. Wanita itu menjangkau rambut Sakura, menariknya hingga mendongak. Rasa perih di kulit kepala Sakura tak mengaburkan bagaimana wajah murka Matsuri. Sakura membalasnya dengan pandangan tenangnya, Ia tak tau lagi bagaimana harus berekspresi mendengar semua yang terlonjar dari mulut Matsuri membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Kau! Apa istimewanaya dirimu? Aku bahkan lebih cantik darimu! DIA! Wanita jalang ini yang sudah MEREBUTMU DARIKU SASUKE! " Matsuri mencengkram leher Sakura, membuat Sakura tersedak.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya melihat sikap Matsuri. Kedua pria bawahan Matsuri segera menahan Sasuke saat pria itu hendak melepaskan diri. Sasuke berdecak kesal, dengan kekuatannya, Sasuke menyentak kedua lengannya yang ditahan hingga terlepas. Dilayangkannya tendangan di bagian perut pada pria di sebelah kirinya dan meninjunya.

Melihat pria yang satunya lagi akan menyerang Sasuke, ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu dengan cepat menendang selangkangan pria itu. Pria bawahan Matsuri mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pria satunya hingga pria itu terkapar.

Diliriknya Matsuri yang masih mencengkram leher Sakura, cengkramannya mengetat. Sasuke menggeram, melangkah cepat dan segera menarik Matsuri jauh dari Sakura. Cengkraman itu terlepas, dan Sakura terbatuk-batuk hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Hentikan Matsuri! Kau sudah kelewatan! Kau bisa membunuhnya! " geram Sasuke.

"Ya! Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tapi aku akan menyiksanya lebih dulu. "

"MATSURI! " teriak Sasuke. Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Dicengkramnya kedua lengan Matsuri. Sasuke tak habis pikir, wanita di depannya benar-benar lepas kontrol. Ia bahkan sulit menarik napas di sekitarnya. Netra hitam legamnya menatap Matsuri. "Sadarlah, Matsuri! Sadarlah! Ini tidak benar! " kata Sasuke mencoba berbicara baik-baik.

Matsuri menyentak tangan Sasuke. "Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup aku merasakan kesakitan ini dan kini saatnya Dia juga harus merasakan apa yang kusarakan selama ini. Dia hidup senang tanpa memikirkan bagaimana aku kesakitan di belakangmu! "

Sasuke menggeleng, pria itu maju dan merengkuh Matsuri dalam dekapannya. "Tidak, Matsuri. Itu tidak benar. Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku sedih. Dimana Matsuri ku yang dulu, kau berubah. Kau berubah Matsuri. Tolong, kembalilah menjadi Matsuri yang dulu. " ucap Sasuke sendu. Ia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana agar Matsuri mengerti.

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali meluncur begitu saja dari netra hijau Sakura. Ia merasakan perasaan sakit yang membuncah mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir Matsuri. Sakura tidak tau selama ini Matsuri begitu sakit menahan perasaan yang tak terbalas dari Sasuke. Dan semua ini karena dirinya. Tapi Sakura tak bisa membohongi perasaanya juga yang begitu mencintai Sasuke. Ia juga mencintai Sasuke, apa selama ini perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke sebuah perasaan salah yang tak seharusnya ada? " _Kami-sama_ ... " desah Sakura pilu.

"Diam! " Matsuri mendorong Sasuke dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Aku tidak mau dengar, aku tidak mau dengar! "

Sasuke sudah akan menghampiri Matsuri namun gerakannya tertahan karena dua pria bawahan Matsuri yang lagi-lagi mencekal bahunya. Membawanya mundur menjauh.

"Brengsek! " umpat Sasuke kesal. Cekalannya semakin menguat saja.

Sementara Matsuri kembali menghampiri Sakura dan dengan brutal menampar pipi Sakura.

Emosi Sasuke sudah berada di ujung melihat Sakura yang pasrah saat Matsuri menamparnya brutal. Dengan luapan emosinya Sasuke melompat dan menerjang kedua pria di samping kiri dan kananya. Cekalannya terlepas dan segera meninju dengan brutal pria itu. Tak jauh darinya Sasuke meraih kayu balok yang sebelumnya menghantam tangannya dan dihantamkannya pada kedua pria bawahan Matsuri tanpa ampun.

 **Bugh'**

Tak lama, pupil mata Sasuke sukses membesar, dan suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Rasa takut tiba-tiba membayangi Sasuke mendapati sebuah pisau tajam yang Matsuri pegang mengarah pada leher istrinya. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke mendekat dan memukul punggung Matsuri dengan tangannya hingga membuat wanita itu mengerang dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat tangan Matsuri yang masih mempertahankan pisau di leher Sakura. Membuat Sasuke tak segan-segan menarik Matsuri dan mendorongnya menjauh. Tak sampai di situ, dengan cepat Sasuke kembali meraih balok kayu dan melemparnya ke lampu neon hingga menimbulkan suara pecah dan penerangan pun menggelap.

Dengan pencahayaan yang nyaris tak terlihat Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan dengan cepat melepaskan tali yang mengikat Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Tinggalkan Aku. Di sana! Sarada di sana, selamatkan Sarada lebih dulu di sana Sasuke- _kun,_ " peringat Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan tetap fokus melepas tali yang sialnya begitu sulit Ia lepas.

"Sasuke! Cepat selamatkan Sarada! Jangan hiraukan Aku. "

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melepas talinya jika kau terus berbicara. Jangan khawatir, Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua. " balas Sasuke yang seketika membuat Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke segera mencari keberadaan Sarada begitu tali yang mengikat Sakura terlepas. Menggendong tubuh kecil putrinya kemudian menghampiri Sakura. Lengan satunya yang terbebas segera meraih lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari ruang terkutuk ini. "Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini. " gumam Sasuke yang diangguki oleh Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu! " Matsuri yang melihat bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura segera melemparkan pisaunya ke arah mereka.

"Argh! " Sasuke meringis, pisau tajam sudah menancap di bahu kiri Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dengan Sakura dan dengan segera mencabut pisau di lengannya dan membuangnya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku. " mendengar suara Matsuri kembali, Sasuke dan Sakura seketika waspada. Menahan nyeri di lengannya, Sasuke kembali meraih lengan Sakura dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke arah pintu yang terbuka tak jauh darinya. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu tersebut.

"Cepat tutup dan kunci pintunya! " kata Sasuke yang segera dilakukan oleh Sakura. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang entah Sasuke tidak tau bekas ruangan apa, yang pasti untuk sekarang ruangan ini aman dari Matsuri dan bawahannya.

Sasuke membantu Sakura yang mendorong meja ke arah pintu untuk menahannya begitu suara Matsuri kembali terdengar. Jangan sampai Matsuri menemukannya di ruangan ini, batin Sasuke. Yang terakhir, Sasuke meletakkan kursi yang cukup kuat di atas untuk menahan pintunya.

Sakura melirik begitu merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Sasuke duduk berselonjor dengan Sarada dalam dekapannya.

"Astaga! " pekik Sakura melihat darah yang mengucur di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke melirik bahunya sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak seberapa. Kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini. " gumam Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat memperhatikan bahu Sasuke. Ia pun menatap dirinya sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura merobek pakaian pelapis dalamnya. Suara sobekannya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya pria itu terdiam menatap Sakura yang tengah membalut bahunya dengan baju robekannya. Wanita itu tak mengatakan apapun dan fokus membalut luka Sasuke.

"Sakura ... " ucap Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sakura memanas mendengar suara berat Sasuke namun Ia masih diam dan meneruskan membalut lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, " lagi, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Oh, Kami- _sama_ bahkan sudah lama sekali pria di depannya ini tak memanggil namanya dengan selembut dan setenang ini. Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi, Ia merindukannya, merindukan Sasuke nya yang dulu. Hingga Ia selesai membalut luka Sasuke, wanita itu tetap terdiam dan lolosan air mata Sakura dan isakan kecil Sakura yang mewakili perasaan wanita itu saat ini.

Sasuke bukan pria bodoh, dan saat ini melihat wanita di depannya yang mengisi tempat teristimewa di hatinya menangis, Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan yang menyesakkan di hatinya. Membuang egonya, naluri Sasuke bergerak, lengannya terulur menyentuh kepala Sakura, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahunya. Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya membuat Sakura mendongak dan pandangannya seketika bertemu dengan netra hitam legam Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis Sakura, " mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, air mata Sakura meluncur dengan bebas tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia menangis. Lagi, Sasuke selalu mengatakan kaliamat ini jika Ia menangis. Rasanya perasaannya tumpah begitu saja saat Ia melihat Sasuke dan kehadiran Sasuke sekarang, di sampingnya membuat perasaanya sedikit lebih tenang.

Keterkejutan Sakura bertambah, namun Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat lengan Sasuke merengkuhnya, mempertemukan Ia dengan wajah putrinya yang juga dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Yawww ... panjang banget ya, semoga ngga bosan deh, xD

Hai, lama ngga muncul, akhirnya Aku datang update kelanjutan fic 'Hurt Marriage' buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutannya dan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Aku hari ini, kupersembahkan chap ini special untuk kalian semua yang suka dan masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari kisah Sasusaku di 'Hurt Marriage'

Oia, sekedar info juga buat kalian yang juga suka dengan fic Aku yang lain ' Jangan ambil anakku' juga bakal update besok, kalo ngga ada halangan. Jadi buat kalian yang juga nungguin update'annya besok jangn lupa kepoin lapakku, oke! ^^/

Selamat Hari Sumpah Pemuda juga ... Satu Nusa, Satu bangsa, Satu bahasa, Satu INDONESIA.

Salam, cium jauh dari Aku :*

By : JJ Ichiro


End file.
